<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bet by TwistedWizards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244443">The Bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWizards/pseuds/TwistedWizards'>TwistedWizards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wizards of Waverly Place</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Sex, Alex Russo - Freeform, Alex Russo x Justin Russo, Birth Control, Biting, Car Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Happy Ending, Hot, Ice Cream, Incest, Jalex - Freeform, Justin Russo - Freeform, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Movie Night, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Slightly Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, Wizards of Waverly Place - Freeform, handjob, pushing, slightly dubious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:36:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedWizards/pseuds/TwistedWizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin is tired of Alex’s laziness. In his frustration, he makes her a bet that she can’t last 24 hours without magic. Alex accepts, but not without forgetting it was the same day they were going to help Zeke move. Things get heated during the car ride and lines are crossed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Russo/Justin Russo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! I finally made an account for Jalex. It was definitely time for that. </p><p>Warnings: Obviously this story is Incest. It will also include car sex, mild dubious themes, handjob, consensual sex, slightly public sex, fingering, and most likely more. Not sure yet. </p><p>Negative reviews, unless constructive are unwelcome. However, I absolutely love any other appreciation. Because Jalex deserves a happy place for us all who ship it. Haha. </p><p>Without further ado, enjoy lustful and slightly dirty Jalex. There’s lacking in new stories. (Though it’s probably because the shows been over for a good while, lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The Bet</strong>
</p><p>Justin has had it with Alex's laziness. He wasn't sure if he was personalizing her actions more than usual today, but it sure was grating on his nerves. Maybe it had to do with her blatant reluctance to do anything without relying on magic. More likely just her actions overall. Even when she wasn't using magic, he felt on edge.</p><p>Sighing out loud, Justin tried to ignore Alex who proceeded to toss singular pieces of popcorn at people. Harper and Zeke were staying late to watch 'scary' movies and he bet they were regretting it now. He sure was.</p><p>When a piece of popcorn popped him right in the face followed by a familiar giggle, he decided he had it.</p><p>"Seriously Alex?" He huffed loudly turning to look at her.</p><p>She was laying down on the couch with her head on a pillow. It was enough she was forcing their friends to sit on the ground, but she had to go throwing things.</p><p>"You need to clean up this mess." Justin stated in a rather factual tone.</p><p>He sat up in his chair looking around the front room as their friends sat under a blanket together. Alex's smile fell, followed by her signature pouty glare and frowning of her brows.</p><p>"Oh, lighten up, Justin." She rolled her eyes and swirled her wand making the stray pieces of popcorn disappear. "Mom and dad are away. And Max is away at summer camp."</p><p>Maybe it was the way she dismissed him or the fact she used magic, yet again. Either way it, Justin found himself frustrated.</p><p>"There you go again, using magic to clean up your messes." Justin knew he was being petty.</p><p>"What's your deal Justin," she sat up from the couch and paused the movie. "You're being more of an ass than usual."</p><p>"All I'm saying is if you used magic responsibly, maybe you wouldn't end up with so many problems that needed fixing." Justin stood up and grabbed the discarded bowl of popcorn.</p><p>"Oh really?" Alex spoke with a forced laugh. Justin could tell she too was getting frustrated. Good.</p><p>"Maybe it's time for us to go-" Zeke started to talk, but Justin found himself rather invested in Alex's response.</p><p>"Yes, really." He looked her right in the eyes before walking into the kitchen.</p><p>"Oh please," she scoffed while Justin tossed the left over popcorn kernels into the trash. When he looked up, he saw Alex making her way towards him. "You think you're so much better than me. When in reality you're just jealous."</p><p>"<em>Jealous</em>?!" He felt suddenly confused. "Of what?"</p><p>Justin set down the empty bowl to look at Alex. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.</p><p>"That I don't have to work as hard as you do when it comes to magic." She lifted her brows and slightly shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't come as easy to you. Sure, I make mistakes, but I look at those as if they were a trial run."</p><p>"Wow." Justin was stunned.</p><p>"I am just saying what we have all been thinking. No need to get all dramatic." She added waving her hands around before walking back to the couch.</p><p>"You know what Alex, you're right." He sucked in his anger and smiled. It was her confused expression that mirrored their friends. Justin then walked towards her.</p><p>"I am?" she wondered with her brows frowned.</p><p>"Well that depends." He sighed before getting to the whole reason he remained calm.</p><p>"On?" She asked.</p><p>"I will agree that you are better at magic than me <em>and</em> give you two hundred dollars from my personal savings." Justin paused to cross his arms and smirk. "<em>If</em>, you can last 24 hours without using any magic."</p><p>"I don't think this is a good idea guys..." Harpers voice punctured the silence. "Maybe Zeke and I should-"</p><p>"No, Harper stay." Alex said to her friend and looked back at Justin. "Deal."</p><p>Justin smirked, extending his right hand without moving. Alex rolled her eyes and made her way back to him. His insides churned weirdly as she shook his hand.</p><p>"Deal." He answered and followed up with a smile.</p><p>"Boy this is going to be easy." Alex laughed and started to walk away when Justin stopped her by clearing his throat.</p><p>When she looked back at him he held out his hand. He watched her roll her eyes, reached into her slip on boots and proceeded to place her wand in his hand.</p><p>"Won't be needing that." He said, "Though, if you decide to give in at any time, just let me know and you can have this back." he wiggled her wand before sticking it in his right pocket with his.</p><p>Alex glared and abruptly spun on her heels without another word. He watched her calmer up the spiral staircase while Harper trailed behind. Justin sat down on the couch and turned to see Zeke pursing his lips.</p><p>"She doesn't remember what we're doing tomorrow, does she?" Zeke asked and Justin nodded his head.</p><p>"No, she does not Zeke." Justin laughed. "And moving boxes followed by an hour car ride, will not be easy. If she endures that, I'll gladly agree she's better."</p><p>Tomorrow was going to be fun.</p><hr/><p>Alex didn't entirely understand why Justin got so defensive last night over popcorn, nor did she really care. One thing was for sure, she was going to win their little bet he put in place. Which meant doing as little as possible today.</p><p>The best way to do that was to be buried in blankets curled up and sleeping in. Which she was currently and successfully doing. With her eyes closed, she sleepily tugged her blanked upwards and under her chin. In all honesty she was extremely content. No school and parents were out of town. Alex smiled with her eyes closed.</p><p>Unfortunately to her dismay, the blissful and untainted surroundings were short lived.</p><p>The sudden swinging sound of her door followed by the scuffling of someone walking on her carpet caused her nose to scrunch. When the sound stopped, she relaxed still refusing to open her eyes.</p><p>"Rise and shine!" Justin's familiar yet unwanted voice interrupted her bubble. Alex's eyes shot open to see standing by her curtains. Instantly she knew what he was doing, but was too late to stop him. Instead she lifted her blanket over her head just in time to avoid the light.</p><p>"Justin, what the hell." She mumbled under her blanket reaching around aimlessly for her wand.</p><p>"Today's moving day for Zeke." His voice was too happy and too peppy. "We are literally burning daylight here."</p><p>Yanking at her blanket, she reached up to rub her eyes.</p><p>"Alright," she huffed at him, "And what exactly does moving things for Zeke have to do with me?" </p><p>Alex asked propping herself up so that she could see Justin better.</p><p>"Alex," Justin laughed, as she noticed he was wearing a black fitted t-shirt and white basketball shorts. "You made a promise to Harper you would help weeks ago. Remember?"</p><p>Alex felt her eyes widen feeling suddenly uneasy.</p><p>"She's using her mothers van and we were going to help them load and unload all his boxes." Justin continued as he walked closer to her.</p><p>"Well then we will have to do this bet thing another day." She said sitting up with a shrug. "I'll need my wand so we can get this over with."</p><p>She stretched her legs out before standing in front of Justin and feeling the chilled air on her skin. Even though it was summer, it was hard to tell with their central air. Justin shook his head before looking away from her.</p><p>"Hmm. No," he started towards the door. "You back out on the bet, that's on you Alex. My offer is only valid for today."</p><p>Alex watched him spin on his heels with a smile. It really took all that she had in her to not give up right then and there.</p><p><em>No, you can do this</em>, Alex thought to herself. </p><p>Just because she accepted her fate, didn't mean she couldn't be angry about it. Reaching for a pillow on the ground beside her bed, she threw it at him. Unfortunately, he managed to duck in time. He laughed and gave her a wall a tap.</p><p>"I'll take that right there as a confirmation you'll be down in the living room, ready to go in 30 minutes." Justin replied with a grin.</p><p>"Oh, <em>fine</em>!" She huffed. "God, you think you are so smart. Where's Harper?"</p><p>"Downstairs. You should see her moving outfit. She has fun little boxes for earrings." Justin laughed.</p><p>Alex found his condescending tone grating as she proceed to flip him off while he shut her door. Alex presses her hand to her face in frustration.</p><p>Today was going to be very long.</p><hr/><p>Justin almost instantly regretted the no magic rule as he used the back of his hand to remove the sweat from his brow. It was however completely worth it as Alex lie on the paved ground drenched in sweat. Again, Justin wasn't sure as to the reason behind his pettiness, looking at her on the ground felt satisfying though.</p><p>"Harper, I'm dying." Alex whined fanning herself as Zeke placed more boxes behind the driver seat.</p><p>"I know Alex." The redhead reassured her friend before fanning herself. "It sure is hot today. Justin you sure we couldn't use just a small spell for some cool air or something?"</p><p>"No can do Harper." Justin said, "Well unless Alex here has had enough and forfeits?"</p><p>Justin smiled and waited for the glare. Alex right on cue huffed and started to crawl to her knees using the back of the van as support. When she got to her feet she wear a pinched expression.</p><p>"We are fine Harper." Alex growled. "It looks like we are done. So let's-"</p><p>"Who said we are done?" Justin asked tilting his head. "We have only packed the car. We have to drive to his new place and help unload it."</p><p>"Excuse me?" Alex spun on her heels looking right into his eyes. Justin chuckled at her expression.</p><p>"Justin I think she's had enough." Zeke started to talk, but Justin held up his hand.</p><p>"No, no. Zeke you are our friend and we are here to help. Aren't we, Alex?" Justin asked staring her down. He knew she would give in. It was only a matter of pushing.</p><p>"Fine!"Alex stomped her foot and walked towards the care. When she headed toward the passenger seat Justin cleared his throat.</p><p>"Alex, we are going to need you to sit in the back." Justin went and opened the second door.</p><p>He watched her walk around the him to see boxes stacked almost all the way to too. The space was small, leaving only a seat big enough for one. Well maybe a second person, if they sat in the other persons lap.</p><p>"Uhm, no," Alex laughed. "I'm not sitting back there with someone else."</p><p>"Oh, but you are." Justin looked down at her. That same churning he felt yesterday returned when he looked into her brown eyes. "You see Alex. This is Harper's mom's van. Meaning she drives. Zeke, being the fine friend he is, is too big to fit back here with me. And that leaves you."</p><p>Alex started to shake her head, and Justin sighed. "Look at it this way. I'll be suffering too."</p><p>That statement made her pause, with a sudden smile tugging at her lips.</p><p>"Okay." She looked up at him. Justin was slightly shocked how that worked but realized something. It was going to be a really long car ride.</p><p>"Sorry guys," Harper walked towards the drivers seat. "My moms kind of weird about other people driving the car. Otherwise I would sit with Alex."</p><p>"It's fine Harper." Alex said, motioning for Justin to take his seat. Which he did cautiously.</p><p>There wasn't a ton of room without Alex. When she crawled in the door and proceeded to sit directly on his lap, Justin realized that this may have been an extremely bad idea. One it was hot. Two, he instantly noticed she was wearing short stretchy black shorts and a purple tank top. Inches from his face, he could see the black straps of her bra while her hair was in a mess bun.</p><p>"Alex would you just-"</p><p>"Justin you are-"</p><p>"Ow-"</p><p>"Don't be a baby."</p><p>"Alex." Justin huffed reaching around with both hand and grabbed her hips. "Stop moving."</p><p>"You guys alright back there?" Zeke looked over the passages headrest.</p><p>"We're fine." Justin snapped.</p><p>"Oh yeah, just super." Alex tossed a look over her shoulder at him.</p><p>Reaching into his pocket he pulled out both their wands and placed them inside a box of what looked to be blankets. Justin leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Absentmindedly, he left his right hand in place, still grabbing hold on her hip. Opening his eyes, Justin looked over Alex's shoulder.</p><p>"Okay, let's get to it." Harper called and the hum of the older engine drummed.</p><p>"Woo! Road trip. Yes!" Zeke called out and Justin rolled his eyes. "Let's put on some music."</p><p>As soon as there was a dip in the road, Alex reached for the side handle to help lessen impact. Unfortunately, Justin had to reach up and grab her hips again before exhaling pointedly. It wasn't until he listened to a soft gasp did her legs open just enough for his eyes to open wide. Something he had not considered reared it's ugly head.</p><p>She was sitting directly in the middle of his lap and the heat between her legs opened for Justin to fit snugly between. Which he did. With this thought, Justin realized just how screwed he was.</p><p>Each bump, wiggle, rock, dip, and swirl, would cause unwanted friction. Friction and heat were the opposite of what he needed.</p><p>Alex then proceeded to lift herself lightly before Justin could stop her and wiggle into him even more.</p><p><em>Holy fuck</em>, Justin cursed tightening his hold to stop her. He bit his lip to stop the groan and hopped to stop the churning feel in his gut. This was bad.</p><p>With his left hand he reached up and pulled her backward towards him. If there was any space between before, with the action it was gone. Before she had the chance to say anything he moved his right hand to steady her, the palm of his hand pressing flat against her lower abdomen. He moved her hair to the side and rested his chin on her shoulder.</p><p>"Stop moving, Alex." He hissed in her ear, feeling the churning of warmth growing.</p><p>It had been only a good ten - fifteen minutes on the road and at this rate there would be no way to escape his body's natural reaction. All he wanted to do right now was rut against the warmth surrounding him.</p><p>"Okay, sorry..." She whispered.</p><p>Instantly he recognized the slight change in her voice. It was soft and higher in pitch. It made the hair on the nape of his neck stand on end and it was at that moment he knew, that she knew.</p><p><em>Fuck, </em>he thought as he clenched her teeth together.</p><p>The only way she would know was if she could feel him pressing against her. Hard.</p><p>Justin felt gross. This was his sister who had made him hard. He should want to push her off, but all he could think about was how perfectly snug he was.</p><p>With a slight dip in the road, he listened to her gasp and felt her body stiffen against him. With her left hand, she reached for him and grabbed his forearm tightly.</p><p>Another bump caused her to wiggle her hips ever so slightly. Justin leaned back in his seat looking at how tightly she was grabbing him. The already pale skin on his arm dipped with white surrounding her the tips of her fingers.</p><p>
  <em>Why is she be grabbing me?</em>
</p><p>Then she pressed her hips down and her free hand reached for the the edge of their seat. Justin bit down upon his tongue to keep himself from making a sound. The way she adjusted her hips confused him. It was as if she was attempting to keep the constant pressure between them.</p><p>With furrowed brows, Justin tilted his head to the side while looking at the exposed skin on her shoulders. He felt her shaky attempt to close her legs. It was to late if she was trying to adjust; he was snuggly pressed in the perfect center between her legs.</p><p>Then it hit him.</p><p><em>No... no way,</em> Justin thought to himself.</p><p>Another dip caused her legs to tremble. Then her hand grabbing the seat abruptly reached up and she proceeded to grab the side of his right thigh. He almost didn’t hear the slight whimper catching in her throat.</p><p>At that moment he realized that he wasn't the only one turned on. He looked at the front towards Zeke who was now bobbing his head nonchalantly to the music.</p><p>Justin paused at the sudden and slightly intrusive thought. How would she react if he lifted his hips to increase the pressure? </p><p>He knew it was an extremely bad idea. However, it was her subtle and rather shaky attempts to find friction that pushed him to act upon said thought.</p><p>There was another dip in the road that made Alex jump, and he took his opportunity. Without another thought, he proceeded to thrust his hips up at the same time she started to adjust. The buzzing heat intensify and he bit down upon his tongue. Humming under his breath, he listened to her gasp with a shaky squeak.</p><p><em>Fucking hell</em>, Justin thought.</p><p>Alex dug her nails into his forearm and just knowing her it was surely in retaliation. He could feel her breathing pick up against the front of his chest. It surprised him when he felt her lean back with a similar hum of her own. This time she followed with a swivel of her hips while pressing down. The grinding friction made his hips jerk forward. He moved both hands to her hips before pulling her roughly against him and thrusting up.</p><p><em>Two can play that game</em>, Justin thought as he ground his hips into what he assumed was her center.</p><p>When he heard her whimper, he knew there was no stopping what they started. Alex continued to press against him and started rocking rhythmically. He felt the friction pull at his shorts and boxers, but couldn't bring himself to care. All that mattered was Alex and the delicious heat.</p><p>He hissed, realizing her shimmying pulled his member free. Justin swallowed before sliding forward under her with a deep hum that vibrated in his chest. The feeling intensified and the only thing separating them now was her thin shorts. He breathed harshly against her shoulder as he noted the feeling of her wet heat seeping through her shorts.</p><p>Everything felt so fucking good. Licking his lips, he focused on their established rhythm as the rocked in synch.</p><p>Justin moved a hand from her hip and under her tank top. Feeling her hot skin under his hand spurred him to rock faster. Alex then started to move her hips from side to side rather than back and forth. The movement startled him when he felt the thin material of her shorts starting to roll sideways.</p><p>"<em>F</em>-" Justin bit his tongue when he felt a brush her wet bare warmth rub against him. <em>One swipe. Two swipe. Three-</em></p><p>Then it happened. Their movement managed to roll her shorts and panties sideways. He gasped.</p><p>Justin found his member slipping in between her wet heat and touching her slick bare skin. Looking up past her shoulder as she started to rock back and forth, Justin saw Zeke's head resting against the headrest. He could tell that both of their friends were blissfully unaware of the events taking place less than two feet away.</p><p>Suddenly the car sounded with a thunk as they went over the biggest dip yet. At the same time, Justin thrusted forward. Suddenly, he felt himself angled just right for his member to slid inside her roughly. The motion itself was almost enough to make him finish right then and there. Alex racked her nails up his arm and she shouted.</p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>!" Justin stilled their movements because of her outburst. Remaining still was difficult as he sat pressed deep inside her as far as he could go.</p><p>"Sorry!" Harper sounded apologetic as they passed the bump.</p><p>"It's f-fine." She answered. Justin watched her attempt to lift herself up. He wasn't sure if it was because the crossed a line or if she was continuing.</p><p>He gasped, feeling himself be sucked in slightly. Deep down he knew they should stop, but at this point he wasn’t sure if he could.</p><p>She lifted her hips and he felt her thighs begin to shake. Then she abruptly let herself slide back down onto him with huff. The white warm rush inside his gut whirled as he felt the snug wet warmth surrounding his throbbing member. The pleasure was too much.</p><p>He felt bile in his throat as he pushed away any thoughts related to facts or logic. In that moment, he focused on the feelings.</p><p>Sliding his hand against her skin, he grabbed her hips and guided her upwards. Inhaling deeply, he helped pull her hips towards his making that rush return to envelop them again.</p><p><em>Only a few more thrust then pull out</em>, Justin thought to himself.</p><p>Up. Down. Sliding up and back down. Up and down.</p><p>The wet mixing of her juices and his pre-cum leaked around them. Skin sticking and slipping. Their rhythm slow and focused.</p><p>Alex then leaned back against him so that she could rested her head near his. It was the first time he saw her chocolate gaze. They were half lidded and dark with arousal.</p><p>Letting of her left hip, he slipped his hand forward against her skin and down. Pushing past the band of her panties he slipped his pointer and middle finger between her lips. Focusing, his delicately stroked her. Licking his lips as her hips jerked forward and up.</p><p>All he wanted to do in that moment was say his name. Just hearing the way it would roll off of her tongue as she arched into his touch.</p><p>In his mind, he felt disgusting and refused to think of a singular word. Justin also knew, that there was no way he was leaving this car without feeling her fluttering around him in pleasure.</p><p>He moved his other hand over her mouth before thrusting his hips upwards. He pulled back and repeated his movements. Again and again. Feeling her shaking with pleasure.</p><p>They almost didn't her Harper say they were almost their before turning onto sudden uneven terrain. The vibrations from the car was too much for him to handle.</p><p>He felt Alex's legs suddenly give out as she slumped backwards forcing him deep inside her. They were hot with sweat and the sticky wetness coated their skin. Justin proceeded to thrust vigorously.</p><p>Then it hit him and the pulsing white heat gushed into her warmth. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Gushes of his seed filled her while she followed him over the edge. </p><p>Their eyes never looking away from the other while feeling the vibrating pleasure tingling from head to toe. Even after echos of her orgasm, Justin kept thrusting softly. Milking the felling of their overflowing wet fluids mixing inside her.</p><p>The car slowed to a stop and Justin let go of her mouth only to feel her panted breaths against his sweat covered face.</p><p>Through the ebbing haze of pleasure, a thought hit him. He fucked her and fucked him.</p><p>"And we have arrived!" Harper said as the car jerked to a stop. "Zeke! Wake up."</p><p>Justin quickly pulled his hand from her now sticky mound as if it were on fire.  Alex broke their eye contact and leaned forward to reach for the door handle.</p><p>She yanked on the handle and kicking the door with her foot. Lifting her hips shakily, she whimpered and grabbed the car handle to get out.</p><p>He gasped as he felt himself slip out of her and onto his exposed sweaty and cum covered abdomen. Without another thought, he quickly reach for their wands. With a swirl of his wand and mumble of a spell the mess on him disappeared. However, the aftershocks of pleasure remained.</p><p>"I call bathroom." Alex shouted and was out of his view before he could get up.</p><p>"You guys were super quiet. Did you both nap too?" Zeke asked as Justin looked toward Alex's messy hair tossing behind her.</p><p>He needed to clean up their mess inside her and quickly.</p><p>"Yeah it was great. I'll be back." He patted his shoulder and quickly jogged toward the open door.</p><p>Justin walked into the open cabin passing clusters of furniture and turned to the right down a short hall where the door was closed, light on. He reached up and knocked lightly.</p><p>"I'm busy." Alex said and Justin could hear the panic in her voice.</p><p>Rolling his eyes just pointed his wand and quickly slipped inside.</p><p>"What the hell, Justin?" She snapped as she sat on the toilet.</p><p>"We don't have to talk just yet, but we do need to make sure you are properly cleaned up."</p><p>The words he said felt like a burning bile in his throat spilling out without permission.</p><p>"Fine. Bet's off. Give me my wand." She held her hand out and rolled her eyes at his reluctance. "I have cleaned cum out of me before Justin. Give me my wand."</p><p>He was going to throw up. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Justin watched her pointing her wand and mumbled a familiar spell. With a rushing flow of her wand, Justin relaxed a little against the door. Closing his eyes he listened the flush of the toilet.</p><p>"We really fucked up." His voice was a whisper. "What the fuck now Alex?"</p><p>Justin opened his eyes to see her looking up at him already.</p><p>"You're supposed to have the answer to that." She shook her head. "I act tough but I don't know. Okay?"</p><p>Justin rubbed his face and sighed.</p><p>"Well first, we define what it meant." He tried to swallowed but his throat was dry.</p><p>"I don't know. It felt good. I liked it." She looked down her face was hot. "You?"</p><p>"I don't know. Fuck. Same." He looked up. "I really hope you know that... what we did, wasn't my intention. I just wanted you to be uncomfortable and give up the bet."</p><p>Looking back towards her, he saw her nodding.</p><p>"I know." She huffed and shook her head. "I just know I didn't want how fucking good it felt, to end."</p><p>Justin saw her tearing up and her voice crack a little. Instantly he reached for her and pulled her into him tightly.</p><p>"We are fine." He whispered. "Okay?"</p><p>Justin felt her shaking her head against his chest. They would have to figure this out later.</p><p>"You don’t know that." She pursed her lips and shrugged.</p><p>"I don’t, but it’s us. We’ll figure it out." He nodded. She bit her lip and shivered as backed up so he could look her up and down.</p><p>Justin stepped towards her so that she had to back up against the wall. His two fingers started at her cheek and pulled at her bottom lip.</p><p>Dropping his hand, he exhaled and shook his head. Tonight was going to be difficult to keep his distance. With that he opened the door leaving her in her thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex attempts to avoid Justin following their little ‘incident’ and the lecture that was sure to follow. Not like she planned on having sex with him in the car. Though, avoiding is rather difficult when she can’t forget his touch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>I Know</b>
</p><p>Alex knew she could be rather prideful when someone questioned her capabilities. Which was the whole reason she decided to take Justin's little stupid no magic bet. Doing things without magic was freaking difficult, but she had also looked forward to seeing his face when she won.</p><p>At least, that was the idea until the incident in the car ride to Zeke's new place occurred.</p><p>Alex closed her eyes as Justin left her in the bathroom while she gripped her wand tightly. She swallowed the acidic tightness in her throat while the echoes of recent activities lingered. It was exactly like he said. What the fuck were they going to do now?</p><p><em>I had sex with my brother</em>. The words in her thoughts made the realization return full force as she opened her eyes. Her lips buzzed and her abdomen tingled. <em>And I liked it.</em></p><p>Alex knew that things were not always black and white, but this right here she knew. This was wrong and it made her feel nauseous. What really made her question things though, was her guilt.</p><p>Walking towards the mirror she placed both hands on the counter and looked herself over. Everything about her looked normal definitely sweaty and not cute, but normal. One thing was for sure, she knew both Justin and her were very different now.</p><p>Reaching up with her free hand, she sighed.</p><p><em>Make it through tonight and distance. This, whatever it is, can't continue</em>. Alex thought before swirling her wand to clean up her appearance. Taking a deep breath she exited the restroom as Harper walked in with a box.</p><p>"This really is a nice cabin Zeke." She set it down as he walked in behind her with two boxes stacked.</p><p>"I know, right!" He laughed and walked past the redhead.</p><p>Alex crossed her arms as she watched the friends acting normal.</p><p><em>Of course they are acting normal. They don't know what you just did.</em> Alex rolled her eyes.</p><p>Looking at the door, Alex saw Justin walking in with two boxes. He set them down with a huff and looked around the room. They locked eyes for a moment and Alex swallowed, hoping that these stupid feelings would go away.</p><p>"I say we order pizza to celebrate. Whose with me? Huh?" Zeke laughed and so did Harper.</p><p>Alex broke their eye contact and raised her hand up. "Dude, I'm so in."</p><p><em>Step one. Act normal</em>. She mentally noted while Zeke pulled out his phone.</p><p>"We should make it like a movie night again. Where you guys stay the night here!" Harper laughed looking at Alex. "Ooo, and we can like help decorate the house."</p><p>Alex mentally weighed her options. Go home to an empty house with Justin alone or stay with friends to try and delay the conversation.</p><p>"Ooo, Harper, that is a great idea." Alex quickly agrees knowing that being alone wasn't an option. Although, decorating the house was also not going to happen, but her friend didn't need to know that part just yet.</p><p>"I don't know Alex," Justin took a step closer to her and Alex looked at him. "I think mom and dad would want us to come home, seeing as they get home tonight."</p><p>Alex squinted at him knowing he would want to talk. Nope.</p><p>"No, they get home tomorrow Justin. I'll call mom and tell her where we are. Oh, and that we locked up the station. She'll like that." Alex smiled and reached for her phone.</p><p>Whatever Justin wanted to 'talk about' was the last thing she wanted to do. Right now the best thing was for her to stay by Harper and not be alone with him. She did not trust herself after what happened in the car, even if the thought made her knees weak.</p><p>
  <em>Step two. Keep distance.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>Pizza always hits the spot. Alex couldn't understand why some people hated it. After dinner Zeke set up the TV while Justin headed home to grab clothing for them. Alex wanted to get her own, but Harper asked for her help. Rolling her eyes she agreed and he left.</p><p>Alex used her wand to move both couches so that they were facing the TV with the love seat on the other side tilted.</p><p>"Whoever said magic is lazy, doesn't appreciate it." Alex smiled and nodded once both couches were in place.</p><p>"Maybe some people, don't think magic should be a crutch since it most likely won't always be there." Alex turned to look at Justin's disapproving tick in his brow.</p><p>Alex shrugged off his comment while Harper grabbed two blankets and proceeded to put them on the long couch. Zeke woo'ed when the TV turned on and Justin walked towards her with a bag of her things.</p><p>Without looking him in the eyes, she made her way to the bathroom to change. Once inside she pursed her lips and huffed. Alex pulled out sweats and a decently comfortable t-shirt. That was when she came across her favorite black cotton pair of underwear. She paused and closed her eyes.</p><p><em>It's a coincidence.</em> Alex thought to herself before pulling them out. <em>Why would he know these were your favorite ones? That's right. He wouldn't.</em></p><p>Alex bit her lip. <em>Would he?</em></p><p>Shaking her head, she exchanged her clothing and brushed her teeth.</p><p>
  <em>Step three. No touching or staring.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>After they all got settled, Alex huffed at the movie choice. She tried to care about the movie, but couldn't bring herself to. It was some movie about dreams or something like that. Though it looked cool, it was too serious.</p><p><em>Note to self. Get additional, not boring friends.</em> Alex thought as she settled into the couch beside Justin while their friends snuggled up together.</p><p>Alex shivered a little eyeing the blanket Justin grabbed and had draped across him. He didn't even look at her, but raised the blanket on his side signaling he knew she was cold. Alex rolled her eyes, looking back at the TV before moving towards the open blanket without a word.</p><p>She shivered once more as she pressed against his side into his warmth. This was not part of her steps, it was actually the opposite thing she should be doing for all three so far. However, she was cold.</p><p>With her knees pressed to her chest and under the blanket, she sighed. Pausing her movements, she watched Justin out of the corner of her eye move his arm backward behind her on the couch so that she had more room. With a sigh, even though her mind screamed not to, she settled back into the opening against Justin.</p><p>This was wrong. Their friends could see and give them looks. Though she refused to lay back, she could feel his breathing against her side. With her right hand and knees still tucked against her, Alex let her other hand fall between them on the couch.</p><p><em>The fuck are you doing</em>. Alex thought to herself and she slowly moved her hand toward him.</p><p>When her hand bumped into his thigh, she froze. Still watching the movie without looking at him. The buzz she felt in the car returned and she moved her hand so that it would rest on the top of his thigh now.</p><p>The only acknowledgment he gave her actions was the sped of his breathing against her side now matched her own. Alex knew she shouldn't be doing this. Hell, all of her steps were made for a reason. Because this was wrong.</p><p>If it was wrong though, why did it feel like this?</p><p>Alex swallowed, still staring at the TV as her hand started to move upwards to the band of his sweats. Her finger tips traced the line above the band, feeling the soft patch of hair. She sighed at the feeling, before she wiggled her hand underneath both his sweats and boxers.</p><p>His skin was soft under her touch. The buzz she felt matched their uneven breathing and then she felt him. He was already hard.</p><p>Alex almost ripped her hand away when out of the corner of her eye she saw him moving his free hand on his other side. When it moved to his face she looked back at him, as he looked at her. His eyes were dark and his hand loosely rested against his mouth. Raising one of her brows, Alex curled her fingers around him softly.</p><p>He stiffened and she knew he used his hand to cover his reaction. His skin was soft and hot under her touch as she slowly moved up and down. Looking back towards the TV, Alex continued her movements and tried to hide her smirk.</p><p>After a few more strokes she then felt a hand grab her by the wrist to stop her movements. Tossing a look at him she saw him already looking at her and breathing hard. Pulling out her hand Justin cleared his throat and walked away towards the kitchen.</p><p>His actions left Alex confused as she looked at her friends. Harper was whispering something into Zeke's ear that made him chuckle while they watched the movie.</p><p>"I'll be back. No need to pause." Alex said and Harper nodded.</p><p>Getting up she made her way in the same direction Justin went. When she rounded the corner to the kitchen she saw him leaning forwards with both hands gripping the edge of the island.</p><p>"Justin?" She whispered as he turned to look at her.</p><p>Alex walked closer and stopped to lean her hip into the island as well. The only light was that of outside and from the TV down the short hallway. She could see him biting down on his bottom lip.</p><p>Before she could say anything else, his right hand reached out grabbing her by the wrist. With a good tug she landed against his front. Alex looked up at him as he took a step closer proceeding to sandwich her between the island and him.</p><p>With a panted breath, Alex looked him in the eyes and gasped when he used his knee to press between her legs. Unintentionally, she rocked her her hips down against his knee for a brief amount of friction.</p><p>Justin moved his hand to her chin, tilting her head back. Alex's mind screamed stop, but every inch of her body told her don't. It was then that he leaned forward to press his lips on hers.</p><p>Their movements paused while she felt his tongue parting her lips. Alex couldn't help but whimper into the kiss when he nibbled on her bottom lip. Tangling her fingers into his hair, she sighed. Every inch of her burned.</p><p>Justin pulled away when they heard Harper distant giggle. Grabbing her at the elbow, he started towards the back where a bedroom was. Once he guided her in, Alex watched him close the door and lock it. The room was empty aside from boxes and and mattress on it's side against the wall.</p><p>Turning to face him again, Alex took her chance to push him backwards into the wall. He huffed reaching for her hand and guided her to him. Then dropping her hand he pushed his hand under her shirt.</p><p>Alex stilled as his hand proceeded to follow her side before he reached her uncovered breast. With a pause, she heard a soft groan before he cupped her breast in his hand. The action made her knees feel weak.</p><p>"Fuck." She heard him mumble and she grabbed his free hand.</p><p>With a thick sigh, she moved his hand to the band of her sweats. Shakily pulling them and her black panties down with the hook of her finger. Once the clothing rested on her thighs, she felt his hand cup her with a moan. Then with two fingers, he trailed along her wetness. Alex dipped her head forward into his neck with another sigh.</p><p><em>This is wrong</em>. She heard the voice in her head and pulled back to look him in the eyes.</p><p>She couldn't make out too much of his expression other than his eyes. She was done waiting. Reaching down she yanked one leg free of both sweats and underwear. Justin then grabbed her by the hips moving them around so that her back was against the wall.</p><p>The movement was sudden when he reached under and lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist. Leaning his head forwards as their foreheads touched, he stopped moving.</p><p>"God Alex, you have no idea how bad I want this." He whispered. "But, we should stop."</p><p>She shook her head, looking at him through her half lidded eyes.</p><p>"No. We don't have to." She responded in a daze.</p><p>"This isn't right." He huffed into her neck letting his lips brush against the skin. "It's wrong. It's so wrong."</p><p>"If it was wrong, it wouldn't feel like this." She whispered.</p><p>"Dammit Alex, just because something feels good doesn't make it okay to do." He said roughly. "We don't get to do as we please without thinking of the consequences."</p><p>She closed her eyes, feeling the cold wall against her back. Her eyes stung and her throat burned.</p><p>"Why'd you pick the black pair Justin?" She asked suddenly.</p><p>Opening her eyes, she found him quickly look at her. His sudden reaction told her everything. It wasn't accidental.</p><p>"Why do you know they're my favorite?" She asked a different question and he shook his head. The hesitation made her sigh shakily. "Exactly... So please Justin, either say something or don't stop because I know you want this too."</p><p>Alex leans her head back, looking up. When she heard him exhale, she half expected him to put her down.</p><p>Then his movements were quick. There was a shuffling of clothing and he lowered her in his arms. Looking into his eyes, Alex gasped feeling him slide against her slick warmth. Without breaking their eye contact, he angled himself against her opening before pushing inside.</p><p>Alex felt her legs quiver as he sank inside her warmth as far as he could. His groan matched her whine when she wiggled her hips. This time was far from accidental.</p><p>Then he pulled out slightly before pushing back inside. Warmth flooded her abdomen and he set a quick pace. They needed to do this quickly because their friends would come looking for them.</p><p>Alex listened to the soft slapping sounds of their slick skin meeting rhythmically. She couldn't help her moan before she felt Justin cover her mouth with his free hand. Looking him in the eyes, she nodded.</p><p>Justin quickened his pace and Alex knew it wouldn't take long for either of them. Reaching up with one hand she pulled his fingers down a little.</p><p>"Y-you need to pull out... when you're close." She breathed, closing her eyes and let her hand move to her shoulder for support.</p><p>Justin kept his pace while Alex's pulse quickened. She could feel how close she was. Then he moved his hand away from her mouth to the back of her neck, crashing his lips to hers. Then it hit her. With her thighs tightening around him, shaking from the continuous flood of pleasure.</p><p>Alex then felt his movements still, following the fluttering of her orgasm. His mouth stifled her moan, while she dug her nails into him. Then she felt his heat pulsing inside her and the warmth of his seed filled her. He thrusted once more before he broke their kiss.</p><p>In panted breaths, they stilled and his head dipped forward into her neck. Alex felt a tingling numbness from head to toe. She then slapped his shoulder.</p><p>"Did you not hear me?" She huffed.</p><p>"Sorry." He sighed into her skin placing a kiss on her pulse.</p><p>"I need my wand." She said.</p><p>He nodded and pulled himself out of her. Setting her down against the wall for support. He reached for her sweats at their feet and handed them to her before grabbing his wand out of his pocket.</p><p>Alex looked around the room and saw that there was a bathroom in the back. Which she started towards to clean herself for the second time today.</p><p>Once she was done, she walked out to see him leaned back flipping his wand between fingers. When he realized she was there he stopped his fiddling.</p><p>"Alex," he breathed and she shook her head.</p><p>"We need to go back out there." She walked toward the door and stopped. "I know both Harper and Zeke aren't quick at connecting things, but they're not stupid."</p><p>Justin nodded as Alex reached to unlock the door.</p><p>"I just hope you know what we did, wasn't because I wanted sex." He whispered.</p><p>Alex swallowed, tossing a look back at him. "It wasn't that for me either."</p><p>Then made her way out the door. She wasn't sure about the future, but she knew one thing.</p><p>She loved him, even though it was wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You Need to Relax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It had been a week of ignoring each other, and Alex was done. Of course Magic would be involved. However, this time, Justin couldn’t find himself to be angry about it. Only, relaxed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to give a shoutout to my first beta, TheWolfHourx. Thank you for your time and helping make my story better. 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>You Need to Relax</b>
</p><p>
  <em> One Week Since The Bet</em>
</p><p>Planning ahead has never been Alex’s forte. Her plans are never completely thought out, and generally thrown together with a moment's notice. Usually due to the fact she either wanted something, made a mistake, or because it sounded like fun at the time. </p><p>Alex also considered herself a simple person. Believing life’s too short to not spend it doing what makes you happy. Which was what Alex was currently reminding herself while attempting to not think too hard about her current predicament. </p><p>However, recent events still played in her mind that she was actively trying to ignore. So far she considered herself successful. It had been a whole week since said events (not that she was keeping track of days). Also, it didn’t help that he was ignoring her as well. In moments like this she would remind herself of <em> The Steps.</em> </p><p>
  <em> Step one: act normal.</em>
</p><p>She was only partially succeeding at this task while Harper droned on and on about how she needed Alex’s assistance with her birthday present to Zeke. </p><p>“I think this could be good for both of us, Alex!” Harper’s positivity really chipped away at Alex’s already low tolerance. </p><p>“You know what’s also good?” Alex squinted softly and tilted her head. “Eating a full tub of ice cream by yourself in one sitting. There’s such a thing as too much Harper.”</p><p>“You already used that excuse last time. Didn’t work then either,” Harper scoffed. “Think of it this way. If you help me now, you won't have to spend time knitting or creating a new purse later.”</p><p>“Ugh, <em> Harper </em>, do I have to?” Alex guided herself backwards into the cushions with a whine.</p><p>“Well, no, but I wish you would.” The redhead walked towards her to sit on the orange sofa. “Please Alex. I really need your help. It’s Zeke’s birthday tomorrow, and I need help perfecting my dance routine I made for him.”</p><p>Alex sighed, knowing there was no way out after seeing the pouting desperate expression upon her friend’s face. </p><p>“Oh, <em> fine</em>! I’ll help,” Alex groaned. “But I would like it noted that I never wanted to be a part of cheer in the first place.” </p><p>“Yay!” Harper clapped her hands before quickly attempting to give Alex a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” </p><p>“Mmm, let’s make sure we’re on the same page here, Harper. Okay?” Alex slipped sideways using her legs to help her escape. “You do know I was only in cheer because it <em> was </em> a requirement, right?”</p><p>“Yes, <em> Alex</em>. I do.” Harper paused staring up as Alex crossed her arms. “It’s not like I forced you to learn cheer though. It was that Franken-monster-thingy.”</p><p>Alex scrunched her nose at the memory. “You’re only partly correct. You didn’t force me. <em> Justin </em> did.” </p><p>“I guess that’s true.” Harper nodded and proceeded to smile. “Well one of the reasons I wanted to learn cheer was because I get to wear the skirt. Which <em> all </em> guys like, including Zeke.” </p><p>Alex frowned her brow while looking over the redhead when a thought came to mind. <b> <em>All guys like</em> </b> <em> … Hmm. Could that have been a motive?  </em></p><p>A smile quickly replaced her pinched expression. If it was, then this thing had been going on for a lot longer than she thought. Now she had her reason to actually practice. All she had to do was convince Harper to practice in the living room. </p><p><em> Teasing him is not one of your steps, Alex. </em>She shrugged off the thought. </p><p>“Look, since I’m helping and all, we should just do it here. Right next to my couch so I can take breaks.” Alex bent down and grabbed her wand from her boot. </p><p>“Well, what if Zeke sees?” Harper asked and Alex could hear the hesitation in her friend's voice.</p><p>“It’s not like he knows you’re planning on dancing for him, does he?” Alex asked with a tick of her brow. </p><p>When Harper shook her head no, Alex smiled. She lifted her wand and casted the spell. “<em> Transfix, Transpose, turn Harper and I’s outfits into my idea of cheer clothes </em>.” </p><p>A rush of light enveloped them briefly and Alex looked down to see her masterpiece. Her cheer outfit was purple and black. There was a perfect amount of dip making her cleavage look more pronounced while the cold air hit her exposed stomach. If only this had been their school uniforms, Alex might have liked wearing it. </p><p>Alex smiled before looking at her friend's outfit. Harper’s was a sunshine yellow with white accents and not nearly as revealing. Still cute though.</p><p>“I thought we’d use the school ones, although this is pretty cute.” Harper admired her new outfit. </p><p>“Eh, these are better,” Alex said before pushing the coffee table out of their way. “Alright let’s get to it.” Alex set her wand on the table looking at the clock. They had one hour before Justin and Dad should be home.</p><p><em> Perfect. </em> Alex smiled again and turned to her friend. <em> New plan, see if this catches his attention.<br/></em></p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>Justin knew that if he was unsure how to navigate or execute a plan properly, the best thing to do was try a new plan. Unfortunately, every plan he came up with lately didn’t have a desirable outcome. Because of this, every part of him told him not to do anything and to forget what happened. So he was doing just that. Pretending as if nothing happened. </p><p>The question was, what would be the desirable outcome?</p><p>“What’d I tell ya?” Justin started to climb the stairs tossing a look at his dad. “Best chili cheese hot dogs, in New York.”</p><p>“You sure did.” Justin laughed as his dad rubbed his stomach while reaching in his pocket. “Mint?” </p><p>Justin nodded, popping two in his mouth while his dad passed him to go upstairs. </p><p>“Next we’ll have to try the best pizza. I know of one that’s probably the best slice you will ever eat,” His dad said and Justin trailed behind him towards the kitchen. </p><p>That’s when he saw Alex.</p><p>His full attention turned towards her as he slowed his pace to a walk. Taking his time to study every inch of her exposed skin, he softly inhaled. In the moment, all he could think about was the memory of being close to her, almost as if he could recall the feeling of her skin under his fingers. Maybe it was the sway of her hips or how when she dipped forward her excessively short skirt would flip upwards.</p><p>The sight of her made his face extremely warm with his own heated thoughts. Watching her so closely, he felt his breath catch when she tossed a look over her left shoulder before smirking at him. </p><p><em> She’s trying to kill me. </em>He swallowed the thought. </p><p>Suddenly, without looking, Justin felt a sharp pain in his big toe after accidentally kicking the island. </p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.” Tearing his attention away from her, he hissed. </p><p>“Language, Justin,” his dad scolded as Justin slipped his foot out of the sandal holding his toes. “You know so many other words you could use.”</p><p>“Yeah dad, I know.” He huffed and sat upon the stool beside him. “I’m setting a bad example, understood.”</p><p>“I’m not sure if this has to do with Alex and her cursing, but <em> you </em> know how your mother and I feel about it.” His dad continued to talk and Justin looked to his right. </p><p>Alex stepped towards the counter, and now that she was close he could see the flush of her cheeks and the rise of her chest from working out. The exposed stretch of skin on her stomach made him bite his own tongue. </p><p><em> I’m going to hell, </em>he thought and swallowed thickly.</p><p>“<em>Me</em>? I didn’t do anything this time.” Justin listened to Alex’s sharp tone while he looked at her doe like eyes. </p><p><em>If </em><b><em>you’re</em></b><em> going to Hell, then I guess I’ll be there to keep you company. </em>Justin stiffened and looked down when he heard her voice in his head.<em> Also, you have got</em> <em>to stop staring before dad sees you. </em></p><p><em> I wasn’t staring, </em> he thought back in a biting tone and glanced up to see a small twitch of her lips. <em> Stop listening to my thoughts, Alex. </em></p><p><em> Right, okay, Justin. I’ll get right on that. </em>He huffed at her mocking response.</p><p>“Dad’s right. We shouldn’t curse.” Justin looked at his dad before slipping his sandal back on. “It won’t happen again.”</p><p>Without looking at her he knew he needed to excuse himself. He made his way back down to the substation without another look or word. </p><p><em> That is NOT avoiding, </em> he thought to himself as he descended the stairs. <em> Which until there is a plan, avoiding is the plan.  </em></p><p>He walked to the freezer and opened the door. Right now he wanted to be alone in the lair. It wasn’t his fault. She was the one prancing around in - in<em> that.  </em></p><p>With a huff, he pulled out his wand twisting it between his fingers. He then proceeded to lie upon the couch with a sigh and closed his eyes. However, enjoying the quiet was short lived. </p><p>“What’s your deal?” Justin opened his eyes to see Alex entering the lair with a bit of an edge to her tone. </p><p>“Me!?” He scoffed while using his arm to support his weight. “What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?” She scrunched her nose and crossed her arms. “I’m not the one cursing in front of dad or staring so obviously,<em> Justin</em>.” </p><p>“Well take a look at you! Hmm, Alex.” He sat up, throwing his legs off the couch as she came closer. “Look at what you’re wearing. It doesn’t cover or leave <em> anything </em> to the imagination.” </p><p>Looking her up and down, Justin stood up. He stopped talking with an annoyed groan before turning away. </p><p><em>Abort! This is</em> <em>not part of ANY plan. </em>He ignored his own thoughts.</p><p>“So what, Justin.” He turned back towards her as she continued to cross her arms with a glare “You didn’t see Harper or Dad act this way. I’m not going to dress like a nun or something just to make <em> you </em> comfortable.”</p><p>“Yes, Alex. That’s exactly what I was thinking.” Justin rolled his eyes.</p><p>“How am I supposed to know what you’re thinking?” He looked into her eyes only to see something he couldn’t quite place. “All I can do is assume, because it’s not like I’ve seen or talked to you in days.” </p><p>“You’re right,” he sighed. They needed to make a plan. “We should talk.” </p><p>“We don’t need to <em> ‘talk,’ </em> Justin.” He watched her put air quotes around the word ”talk” as she rolled her eyes. “You just need to relax, and we’ll be fine.”</p><p>He gaped at her and repeated her suggestion. “Relax?” </p><p>“Exactly.” She smiled before reaching out and patting his cheek twice. </p><p>“No, Alex. This is serious.” His tone was quiet but stern. “<em> We had sex </em>. That’s not a topic you just move past and don’t discuss.” </p><p>Justin looked over her features trying to see how she would react as he continued. “Relaxing isn’t the answer. We need to finish having a conversation about what we are going to do.” </p><p>She huffed and moved past him to sit on the couch. “That statement just screams: <em> ‘I need to relax’. </em>”</p><p>Justin followed suit with a sigh. “You need to stop deflecting and tell the truth. Which I know may be difficult for you.” </p><p>When he looked to his right he saw her scrunched expression which meant her patience was wearing thin. That was when he watched her adjust herself and get on her knees beside him. Before he could react, she leaned closer and gave him a push so that he was now on his back. </p><p>“Alex, what are you-“ he started to talk but froze when she straddled him mid thigh. </p><p>“Like I said, Justin. You have got to relax,” she huffed, leaning forward to grab something above him on the side table. </p><p>Trying to see what was in her hands, he gasped as she shoved his t-shirt up as far as she could. He shivered at the abrupt chill from the lair. Sucking in a deep breath, he felt the tightness starting to develop in his abdomen while her fingers lightly traced the dips in muscle. Looking up at the ceiling he sighed into her touch. </p><p>The feeling in his gut doubled when he felt her warm breath upon his skin. Her lips trailed slowly up, starting at his navel and pausing between his pecs. Just when he was about to look at her, he inhaled sharply feeling her lips and tongue against his left nipple. </p><p>“<em>Gah</em>, Alex.” He managed to get out her name before feeling her teeth grazing his skin. </p><p>Then he felt her administrations stop and he closed his eyes hoping to level out his breathing. That was until he felt something on his ribs being dragged against his skin. Almost as if she were drawing something. His eyes snapped open and he looked down only to see her finish the singular word.</p><p>
  <em> Relax. </em>
</p><p>“<em>Alex</em>!” Justin only had seconds as he looked at her. Then a warmth washed over him as if all the tension left his body at once leaving him suddenly less concerned. </p><p>“Justin?” He looked at Alex who held the magic marker in her hand. “How do you feel?” </p><p>“Uhm, like a huge weight has been lifted,” he sighed and felt himself smile a little. “Logically, I want to tell you to erase it since I can’t do it myself. But it feels nice to not have that weight.” </p><p>“See. My plans don’t always fail.” She laughed. “My work here’s done.” </p><p>Justin studied her as she put the cap back on the maker while sporting a rather accomplished smile. Shaking his head, he decided that this was his opportunity to take control of the situation. He started by quickly reaching behind her placing his hand on the small of her back. In one swift motion, he’d managed to guide her backwards and onto the couch now beneath him. </p><p>“Justin?” She swallowed and he could see the confusion on her features. </p><p>He ripped the marker out of her hand. The surprise startled her for him to lean his face close enough to brush his lips on her left cheek. Ghosting them across her lips, he basked in her shaky warm breath. Now that weight was gone, he wanted to burn every detail he shouldn’t know about her into his mind. Every secret freckle, every small unknown scar, every breathy moan she makes and every spot on her body that only he should know about. </p><p>It was her that closed the gap between them. Pushing her warm soft lips against his own. Justin took his opportunity to deepen their kiss while drinking in her soft moan. Oh how he wanted to keep kissing her, but he needed to ask her one question. </p><p>“What did you mean?” He paused feeling her own uneven breath against his right cheek. </p><p>“What?” She whispered as he pulled back to see her searching his eyes. </p><p>“When you said it wasn’t about the sex. What did you mean?” He clarified, drinking in her liquid chocolate gaze. </p><p>“I don’t…” She started, but he shook his head. </p><p>“If I so badly needed to relax, then Alex you need to be honest.” He huffed using his free arm to lift himself above her. </p><p>Justin’s eyes scoured her body. His fingers dragged themselves down her stomach and he enjoyed watching the way her muscles twitched underneath him. He then paused at her thighs before pushing her skirt up a little revealing her matching black and purple panties. Tossing the cap to the marker on the ground, he started to write. </p><p>“Justin, <em> what </em> are you doing?” She attempted to wiggle away, but he used his free hand to stop her. </p><p>Pulling away he admired his word choice with a smile. His thumb tracing over the lettering.</p><p><em> “Be honest.” </em>He read the words out loud for her to hear. </p><p>He looked back up at her and watched her eyes widen. Just when she was about to say something he watched a light surrounding her momentarily. The marker’s magic at work.</p><p>“What did you do, Justin?” She hissed, pushing him backwards and sliding away from him. Pulling up the skirt she looked at the words upon her skin. </p><p>“It’s only fair, Alex. I mean, it’s not like you would tell me what you were thinking otherwise.” He moved so that he was sitting beside her. </p><p>“That’s just great.” She huffed with a glare. “What? You don’t think I’m telling you the truth? You think I’m lying when I say we don’t need to talk.” </p><p>“Not lying, per se. More like evading questions. Which is typical.” He nodded and pursed his lips. “I also wanted to hear why you said it wasn’t about the sex for you either.”</p><p>“Oh really?” She scoffed, “You really want to hear that it’s because I am not only in love with you <em> but </em>also attracted to you?”</p><p>It was his eyes that widened first at her announcement and then he watched her cheeks burn pink. She opened her mouth and shook her head without saying anything. He smiled widely at her which was probably the reason she proceeded to smack him on his upper arm. </p><p>“Remove it. Are you happy now? Because you got what you wanted,” she growled, and he shook his head. </p><p>“No, I don’t think I will.” He hummed with a smile while picking up the cap to the marker off the ground. “And yes, yes I am.” </p><p>Justin set the marker down before using his right hand to guide Alex’s face towards his own. Catching her lips with his own, he smiled into the kiss. At first, he could feel her hesitation knowing she was annoyed. This small victory sure felt good though. </p><p>“What...are we...doing, Justin?” She whispered between each short brush of their lips while he pulled her into his lap. </p><p>“Being in the moment,” he responded and pulled away. “You’re the one always saying we should choose to live in the moment.” </p><p>Looking over her face, he used his fingers to brush away loose strands of hair behind her ear. He then smiled at her.</p><p>“I know you, Justin,” she sighed. “Internally, you’re probably freaking out right now because we shouldn’t be doing any of this. We should erase the marker.” </p><p>“Wait,” he said, not wanting the fear and anxiety to come rushing back just yet. </p><p>He reached out, placing his hand upon her cheek. Looking in her eyes, he breathed deeply.</p><p>“Normally, I would be, yes.” Justin paused, to brush his thumb upon her skin. “<em> But </em>- and this is probably the spell talking, I want you to meet me here tonight. We can remove it then.” </p><p>Justin kissed her again to stifle any protests. All he wanted was to be with her like this, even if it was only for a little longer. </p><p>“Fine, tonight.” She breathed into the kiss before pulling away and shaking her head. “Spell aside, I’m impressed that it’s you convincing me to do something wrong.”  </p><p>He laughed and she smiled before standing up to walk towards the lair entrance. </p><p>“Like I said; logically, I want to erase it right now. So really, I’m just as impressed as you are.” He stood up to follow her but stopped. “Hey, Alex.” </p><p>Justin watched her turn towards him with the same smile. He melted under her gaze while looking at her. “I love you too.” </p><p>The way her smile widened after hearing him say those three words made his heart beat a little faster.</p><p>“It seems we should have bets more often, huh Justin?” She lifted her right brow and left before he could answer.  </p><p>He agreed with her. Under the warmth of the spell, he knew he should feel sick and disgusted with himself. What they were doing was wrong. She was his sister. Normally that word alone would bring a whole wave of panic, but all he felt was confused. </p><p>It was like she said, if it was wrong then why’d it feel so good to touch her and kiss her. Why did he feel the way he did? </p><p>Justin sighed, rubbing his face. <em> If this was all because of the no magic bet </em>… </p><p>He knew it wasn’t. The bet was the catalyst, however the feelings were his own. It was something he had felt before, and he wasn’t sure when it changed. </p><p><em> Just tonight and then we can figure out what to do, </em>Justin thought before walking to the door. </p><p>One thing was for sure, he wasn’t going to hold back. <br/><br/></p><hr/><p><br/>Alex has never been good at waiting for anything. At times, she can be a creature of instant self-gratification. In her past, people told her that anticipation helps heighten the feeling when what you waited for happens. To this day, she thinks those people are still full of it. Mostly because when she gets what she wants instantly, there’s nothing like it. </p><p>Making it hard to believe that waiting makes it ”<em> better </em>.”</p><p>Unfortunately for Alex though, it had been four hours of waiting so far and the sun had only recently set. </p><p>What did Justin mean? Were they going to have sex- excuse her, <em> ”make love </em>” tonight? </p><p>Would it be hushed or would they cast a spell? Would it be slow, sweaty, drawn out into multiple toe-curling orgasms that made her lips buzz? Would it be rough involving her nails on his skin as he trails soft loving bite marks all along her body? </p><p>All these thoughts made her head swim, and her heart thud faster. As previously noted, she hates waiting. </p><p>“Alright. I’m off to Zeke’s.” Harper smiled walking towards the door. “You sure he’ll like the early birthday cheer routine?” </p><p>Alex nodded, adjusting her loose t-shirt while pulling the front door open. </p><p>“Harper, he’s going to love it.” She smiled at the redhead. “Now go, or else I’m coming with.”</p><p>“Nope. Alex, we’ve talked about meddling.” She shook her head and stepped outside. “Remember what happened last time?” </p><p>Alex nodded. “You have a point.” </p><p>Then with a wave, her friend was gone. Looking at the clock, she sighed. It was only nine and she could still hear her parents awake upstairs. Going to the kitchen, Alex proceeded to get a cup of ice water and take a drink.  </p><p><em> If you’re already waiting, you might as well wait where he told you to. </em>Alex tapped her nails on the glass of her cup. </p><p>With a smirk she made her way downstairs into the dimly lit substation. Looking around the quiet shop, she sighed and opened the freezer. There was a twisted feeling in her gut that made her pause as she shut the door behind her. </p><p>Justin’s logic was correct. They shouldn’t be doing whatever it was they were about to do. Even she knew this. However, the buzzing warmth she felt inside when he held her only validated both of their actions even more. </p><p>Setting her water down on the side table beside the couch, Alex walked over towards the bookshelves. Sitting wasn’t an option right now. She was restless and needed to not talk herself out of what she wanted. Then the door opened softly. </p><p>Alex refused to see who it was, but knew when the door shut with a soft click it was him. The air around her felt heavy, as if no matter how many gulps she swallowed, it wasn’t enough. Pretending to look at the books in front of her she listened to the soft padding of his feet against the stone floor. </p><p>Alex closed her eyes and waited. Maybe in this moment those people she said were full of it, were onto something. She could feel the thud of her heart in her ears. Shivering when the cold behind her shifted into a familiar warmth, his warmth.</p><p>A hand touched her hair, gently moving it away from the left side of her neck. Then another hand grazed her bare thigh before gliding against her skin towards her hip. The anticipation was killing her, but she revealed in it. </p><p>“This isn’t a good idea.” It was the first words he had said to her and they made her lean into his touches. </p><p>“No, probably not.” She hummed as he pulled her oversized shirt off her left shoulder. He then brushed her skin with a faint kiss while digging his fingers into her hip. </p><p>“If you’re looking for me to object, I’m not going to,” she whispered, her voice was breathy, but had a bite in her tone. </p><p>“You really are going to be the death of me.” He mumbled against her skin before leaving a trail of almost kisses to her neck. </p><p>She reached her right hand up to steady herself by grabbing the shelf. He proceeded to nip ever so lightly at her skin while she momentarily bit down upon her bottom lip. Alex then moaned when he attempted to sooth each bite with a kiss. Boy did the feeling of his lips on her skin make her feel weak in the knees. </p><p>His actions picked up and she felt him bite down a little harder than the other previous times. This caused her to inhale sharply with a moan before moving her hand off the shelf, behind her, and into his hair. With a good tug, she listened to his groan and smiled. The second she released her hold on his hair, he abruptly spun her around before pushing her into the books with a soft thud. </p><p>“Sorry…” He whispered against her lips and she shook her head looking up at him through half lidded eyes. </p><p>“You <em> would </em> apologize for that,” She scoffed.</p><p>Alex took this as her opportunity to put both hands on his shoulders. Justin seemed to understand the idea as he reached under the swell of her ass to lift her into his arms. Wrapping her legs around his waist she tossed her hair to one side as she looked into his eyes.</p><p>With her back leaning against the shelf, he reached up with one hand to trace the side of her face. </p><p>“God, you’re so beautiful,” he sighed. </p><p>Alex couldn’t help tangle her fingers into his hair before leaning in to capture his lips. Taking advantage of the new angle, she deepened the kiss causing him to groan. Without opening her eyes, she felt him push off of the bookshelf and start to walk. Sucking his lip between hers, she bit down roughly. This caused him to gasp digging his fingers into her ass. Smirking into the kiss, she felt him guiding her backwards onto her back. Breaking apart for air, Alex pushed her hair off her face as they adjusted on the couch. </p><p>“Maybe we should talk beforehand,” he said between short uneven breaths, and Alex felt her left brow tick upward. </p><p>“God, Justin. Even when relaxed, you’re still trying to be rational,” she huffed, placing her hands upon his chest. </p><p>At this moment, all she wanted was for him to ravish her. Without lifting her hands she trailed her way down, past his abdomen only to pause at the apparent bulge in his pants. Looking into his eyes, she waited allowing her fingers to dance before abruptly cupping him outside his sweats with her hand.</p><p>His expression pinched, with a loud groan followed by a: “<em>Fuck</em>, Alex.”</p><p>Pleased with his reaction, she smirked and loosened her hold upon him. Quickly taking the hint, she helped him push his shirt up before he tossed it behind him. Alex took the opportunity to study each dip in his muscle with her fingertips. </p><p><em> He really is attractive, </em>Alex thought to herself. </p><p>Then she found herself looking into his eyes, darker than his usual stormy pool. She could see her own desire reflecting in his features. With a sudden brush of movement, she watched him push her t-shirt up. Using both hands, she discarded her shirt and sighed. The cool air hit differently against her now fully exposed chest. She watched his eyes, still hungry with want, taking every inch of her in. </p><p>Justin hesitated, before trailing his fingers across her abdomen. Alex gasped as his knuckles brushed against the underside of her breast. She watched him lean his head down before he proceeded to take her hardened nipple into his mouth. Suckling and lapping. </p><p>With a small arch of her back and a whimper, Alex felt his hand resting under her opposing breast. </p><p>“I need…” She accidentally found herself starting to talk as he paused his administrations. </p><p>“Tell me what you need, Alex,” he coaxed against her skin. </p><p>Everything smelled of Justin. Her whole body thrummed in excitement while she tightened her legs around him. </p><p>She stood corrected from before. Those people were still full of it. Waiting was overrated.</p><p>Reaching down she guided his head upwards to look him in the eyes. “What I need is <em> you, </em> Justin.”  She breathed, lifting her hips so that she could feel him against her. </p><p>The abrupt rise and fall of his Adam’s apple followed by his groan made her shiver. Her words were their breaking point of anticipation. They both began to pull away at her shorts followed by her panties. Reaching for the band of his sweats, she helped him discard them before feeling the heat of his skin flush against her own. They had all night for sweet and gentle. Right now she wanted to just feel him. Every rough movement and abrupt race for pleasure made her skin tingle. </p><p>Without another word, she felt him between her legs, guiding himself against her slick heat. Alex lifted her hips towards him and he finally took the hint as he positioned himself at her entrance. Pushing inside, Alex moaned loudly pulling him closer before digging her nails into his back.</p><p>His movements mirrored her own as he dipped his head into her neck. Growling against her skin he pulled his hips back slightly before pushing back in. Every thrust added to the delicious and familiar heat they both sought. She felt it building in her lower half as he bit down on her collarbone roughly. Alex responded with a gasp before dragging her nails down his back. </p><p>There was a fervor in his hurried movements as he quickened his pace. Skin sliding together as the couch squeaked. </p><p>“<em>Justin </em>...” Alex's voice trembled when he reached between them with his right hand. </p><p>In uneven breaths, Alex opened her eyes feeling their bodies rocking together. Looking at his pale shoulder, dipping forward against her rhythmically while she turned her gaze to the side of his neck. With her right hand, she guided her fingers against his skin and into his hair. </p><p>“I love you.” She felt the blossoming warmth and the fluttering of pleasure build. “<em>Justin </em>…” </p><p>“Alex-.“ She listened to his voice before turning her head to capture his lips. Their bliss reached its peak with one last rough thrust.</p><p>Justin’s movements then started to slow while Alex relaxed in echoing pleasure. Taking in the buzz in her lips and throughout her body, Alex relaxed. They took those few moments to catch their breath before he pulled out. </p><p>With a sigh, he rolled to the inside of the couch. This moment was everything she wanted. Feeling him wrap his arms around her, she closed her eyes with a smile. </p><p>“I love you too,” he whispered in her ear, kissing her temple. </p><p>Alex sighed, looking down at her thigh. The words were smudged and faded.</p><p>“I wish things were different,” she spoke softly. “That we could be together.” </p><p>“Me too.” She felt his words brush against her skin while a single tear slipped down her cheek. </p><p><em> He is worth the wait, </em>Alex thought before welcoming sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Compartmentalization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin and Alex realize they need Steps to follow while they come up with a plan on how to navigate what happens next. Two weeks later Alex tricks Justin into another bet.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to thank my beta TheWolfHourx! I appreciate you taking the time to help me with my story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>Compartmentalization</em> </b> </p><p>Justin always did well in his studies in both school and Wizardry. However, the answers didn’t always come instantly to him. He excelled because he spent hours of time trying to find every bit of knowledge he could. Being able to highlight the key components of a subject while mentally categorizing them was a challenge. One he welcomed, of course.</p><p>His ability to compartmentalize subjects or aspects helped him keep everything in its designated space. From casting spells all the way to trigonometry, everything had its place. </p><p>Well, almost everything…</p><p>Justin sighed softly, looking at the ceiling of the family lair as he lazily brushed his fingers against the skin of Alex’s back. Looking down he saw her relaxed expression as she lay upon his bare chest. He marveled at her, trying to etch every inch of her into his memory. </p><p>Forgetting her when they were in Puerto Rico will always be his worst fear. Even years later, he could still feel the void he felt when she disappeared from his mind. It was how he imagined drowning to feel. As if his memories were a life line and she was the oxygen he needed to breathe. Justin knew the comparison was highly illogical, but that didn’t change how he felt. </p><p>It was easy for him to get lost in his thoughts, especially when it came to Alex. So he focused on her letting his fear slip away. With a small smile, he noted that it was moments like this he never wanted to forget. </p><p>While looking down at her, he noticed the smudged Magic Marker upon the skin of his ribs. He wasn’t exactly sure when it happened, but even without the spell broken he felt at ease. Sure, he knew this feeling could disappear at any moment, but right now everything felt right.</p><p>Through the night he had dozed off a little here and there, but ultimately couldn’t still his thoughts. There was too much in the air right now. Now that they both knew this was more than physical attraction or even in the off chance everything that’s happened between them was accidental, they needed a plan more than ever. </p><p>At that moment he felt Alex stir enough to curl into him even more. While doing so, he felt her pulling her knees up under the small throw blanket and attempted to pull him closer. He watched the small crinkle of her nose and the frowning of her brow signaling she was waking up. With an amused smile he continued trailing his fingers against her.</p><p>“Seriously, Justin,” she mumbled against his skin with her eyes closed. “When do you sleep?” </p><p>Her question made him chuckle while she stretched her unclothed body against his. With his free hand he brushed hair from her face before she looked up at him. There was a softness to her expression that made him lean down to kiss her. </p><p>“Mmm…” he could feel her smile and hum against his lips. </p><p>Justin felt her deepening the kiss with a soft sleepy sway of her lips. Slowly he felt her lifting her right leg upwards while she shifted against him. In the process she’d managed to position him against her slightly damp center. The second he felt this he groaned into the kiss. </p><p>Pulling back, he met her soft sleepy stare before he felt her reach down between them. With her soft touch, she guided his semi-hardened member into her warmth. They both moaned softly at the feeling as he slipped inside her without breaking their gaze. </p><p>He didn’t need words to tell her how good it felt to be with her. This wasn’t sex, this was more. Everything about their movements was slow and soft. Taking his left hand, he pulled her knee up and placed it beside his hip. </p><p>Their soft thrusts met each other as they listened to the gentle rhythmic sounds of their movements. With their lips brushing, Justin focused on the warmth building in his abdomen. Shaking his head, he knew he needed to focus on her first. </p><p>With that thought, he guided her body into the couch and shifted them so that she was under him. As he did this, he could hear her familiar pouting sound when he pulled out of her. </p><p>In hushed reassuring murmurs against her skin, Justin started to kiss down the length of her body. He started at her neck, pausing at her breasts before continuing on to her stomach. He trailed his fingers against her skin and moved past her hip. </p><p>“Justin…” He heard her whisper his name while he made his way between her thighs. </p><p>Then he gently lifted her right leg over his shoulder and held onto her leg. Justin paused, taking in a deep breath to settle his nerves. It wasn’t that he didn’t have all the right knowledge or the ability to please her, because he did. It had to do with him wanting this to feel good for her. The way she made him feel.</p><p>Pushing aside the nervous feeling, he shakily brushed his lips against the inside of her thigh. Leaning in, Justin proceeded to dip his head forward. He listened to Alex moan when he first trailed his tongue against her. Then he felt her spread her legs more as he licked between her lips. </p><p>She tasted sweet and yet a little salty which he didn’t mind. Repeating his action, he could tell by her breathing and whimpers that she was nearing an edge. Dragging his tongue up he found her clit and she gasped. Quickly, he felt her hand slide into his hair as he proceeded to suckle and twirl the tip of his tongue in a circular pattern.</p><p>With his free hand, he then pushed a finger inside her opening and found a slow rhythm. After a few more experimental thrusts, he increased his pace. Then she came, softly calling his name and arching her back. </p><p>With one last lazy swipe of his tongue, he removed his fingers and let go of his hold on her. When he looked up at her, as her breathing slowed, he couldn’t help but smile a little. Then she looked down at him and guided his face back to hers. With her encouragement he moved himself up and back between her legs. Quickly with her help, he slipped back inside her. The moment he did, he knew he wouldn’t need much help. </p><p>In three lazy thrusts and a brush of their lips, he came. Feeling her warmth around him he slowly stilled his movements. </p><p>After a few moments she looked in his eyes and he mumbled a soft, “Good morning.” </p><p>“Mmm, it’s too early to call it morning,” she spoke softly.</p><p>“This is true, but you consider waking up before noon too early Alex,” he chuckled. She smirked at that. </p><p>“And I still stand by that statement,” she said with a slight lift of her shoulders.</p><p>“I hate to say it, but I think we should move to our rooms before anyone wakes up,” he sighed.</p><p>Justin couldn’t help but chuckle when Alex groaned at his statement. With a feathered kiss upon her forehead he slipped out of her. Leaving her the blanket, he reached for his clothing on the ground beside the small table and couch. </p><p>“Do we <em> have </em> to?” Looking at her while she pouted, he stood and pulled on his boxers and sweats. </p><p>“Technically, no,” he shrugged, as she peered at him with a small twitch of her lips. “However, you do need to get dressed.” </p><p>A pinched expression quickly replaced the momentary bit of satisfaction she had. With pursed lips and brows drawn together she shot him a half hearted glare. Which he returned with his own squinted expression after pulling his t-shirt on. </p><p>“Oh, <em> fine </em>,” she huffed. “I left my wand in my room. Where’s yours?”</p><p>Justin shook his head as he pulled his wand out of his sweats and handed it to her. He looked away as she continued to lay on the couch, using it to get rid of their evidence. </p><p>Justin couldn’t stop himself from feeling a slight twinge of guilt as he bent down to collect her clothing. Instantly, he recognized the feeling because guilt wasn’t something foreign to him. He’d actually familiarized himself with it over the past few weeks, but today was different. He knew he should be feeling disgusted at the thought of being intimate with Alex, but he didn’t. The guilt he felt was because he couldn’t give her what he knew she deserved. </p><p>Pushing the thoughts into their designated space deep within the recesses of his mind, Justin turned his attention back towards her. Pursing his lips when he looked to see her still laying down after placing his wand on the side table. She looked right at home in his eyes as he lifted an eyebrow at her skeptically. He received a distinct eye roll from her as she sat up and reached for her things. </p><p>Clearing his throat, Justin made his way to the other side of the couch as she pulled on her shirt. They needed a plan and definitely some rules put into place if they were going to continue this. He knew she wasn’t going to like that part as rules had never been Alex’s forte. </p><p>“So I’ve been thinking...” He sat beside her while she wiggled into her panties and shorts. “As I’ve said, we need a plan on how we are going to approach this going forward. Which after doing some research on the subject-“</p><p>Alex proceeded to interrupt him with a snort and repeated his words, “Research on the <em> subject </em>?”</p><p>“I-“ Justin huffed as she shook her head. “Yes, I looked up studies about our situation. Apparently, uhm… what we’re experiencing is more common <em> and </em> accepted in the Wizarding World. But obviously we don’t live there.” </p><p>“You mean you looked up wizard incest?” She snorted and tilted her head sideways. The word made him wince. </p><p>“Yes, thank you, <em> Alex </em>.” He hoped she could tell by his sarcasm that he felt uncomfortable by his dislike for the word. “That being said, I think some ground rules need to be put into place while we try to understand this.” </p><p>“Ugh,” she scrunched her face and groaned. “And here I thought this conversation might be more entertaining.”</p><p>“Alex,” he paused and the way he said her name seemed to have caught her attention. “Rules will help keep us in check-“</p><p>She cut him off with a sigh and this confused him. “Why don’t we just use my method?” </p><p>“Doing nothing isn’t a plan anymore, Alex.” He couldn’t stop himself from saying it with a scoff and noticing her rolling her eyes. </p><p>“I know that, <em> Justin </em>.” She mocked him a little and continued. ”I’m referring to some brief mental steps I made for myself. Though, I haven’t exactly been good at following them yet, but maybe that’s where you come in.”</p><p>“You made yourself rules to follow?” He couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “About us?”</p><p>His smile grew even more when her expression fell flat at his comment, he even noticed a slight pink color in her cheeks. Quickly, she shook her head making a <em> pshh </em>sound and tucked her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“<em> What </em> , no...” She said with a tilt of her head before rolling her eyes. “Not rules, <em> steps </em>. They’re more relaxed.”</p><p>“Steps?” He repeated, and found her flustered expression rather cute. </p><p>“<em> Yes </em>, Justin.” She huffed following with a pouted sound. “It’s too early for this much thinking.”</p><p>“I know, but tell me about these steps you made,” he asked and couldn’t help but feel proud that she’d spent time thinking about this. </p><p>“Right, so think of them like guidelines with wiggle room. It’s more fun that way.” She adjusted in her seat to turn towards him. “Step one, simple but a little hard: act normal around each other.” </p><p>Justin nodded agreeing this was something he knew he needed to work on. After yesterday’s incident with cursing, he needed this one. </p><p>“Step two: keeping some distance. Though, this one I’ve been sort of failing at.” She shrugged, motioning to him.</p><p>Justin nodded, also noting this was another thing he needed to work on as well. Turning to look at her closer, he rested his right hand on his face. Every time she addded something he could feel himself smiling. All he wanted to do right now was kiss her, but instead he focused his attention as she held up three fingers. </p><p>“Step three: no touching or staring. Which is something you need to work on,” she said before dropping her hand. “That’s all I got.” </p><p>“I have to say, I’m impressed. Those are all really good,” he said, watching a smile form on her lips.</p><p>Justin then lowered his hand and proceeded to take hers. Looking at their hands together, he sighed. Then he took the opportunity to brush his thumb back and forth against the back of her hand. </p><p>“Like you said, they will be difficult to follow. But now that we both know them, we can keep each other in check,” he added, before turning his attention towards her. “Though, we have to keep in mind these steps are only a temporary solution while I do some more research.”</p><p>He watched her roll her eyes, <em> again </em>, and shake her head. Then she looked at him and sighed.</p><p>It felt like minutes as they started into each other’s eyes. It was her to first break their stare by fluttering her eyes. The fact that he had years to study her allowed him to notice the small things about her. Like the fact that her breathing momentarily stuttered as she parted her lips and looked away.</p><p>“Okay great. Now that <em> that’s </em> all sorted, can we go back to sleep now?” She sighed again, dropping his hand before shifting towards him. </p><p>Justin leaned back into the couch while lifting his arm up and around her while she scooted closer to him. Pulling her tightly against his chest, he felt her resting her head against his upper left shoulder. Everything about this felt right, even if he knew it should feel wrong. </p><p>“It seems we’re already failing these steps together,” he hummed in satisfaction.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, he noted the faint scent of her strawberry shampoo. He then felt her nod in agreement against his chest. With her lack of words, he could tell that she was starting to get sleepy again. Feeling relaxed, he started to brush his thumb against the side of her arm.</p><p> “Hey Alex,” he said her name softly and she hummed. “How would you define what we’ve been doing?”</p><p>There was a moment where both remained still, just feeling the other breathing. He felt her adjusting against him in order to get a better look at him. </p><p>“I feel like we’re still, <em> us </em>.” She proceeded to give him a sleepy shrug. “We just know the depth of each other’s feelings.” </p><p>The explanation made him feel warm and like he could finally put what they’ve been experiencing into words. In that moment, Justin leaned down and kissed her on her lips. It was short and sweet. When he pulled back, he smiled. </p><p>”I feel the same,” he whispered and looked over every inch of her face. “Following these steps may be difficult while living together, but it’s worth it. We’ll make it work.” </p><p>Justin felt her stiffen at those words before she started to pull away. He mentally attempted to fight the emptiness he felt when she put distance between them. He straightened his posture. Searching her face, he noticed her brows stitched together and pursed lips.</p><p>“About that,” she paused meeting his eyes. “I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” </p><p>Blinking twice, he leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.</p><p><em> This is it… she’s going to say that she can’t do this anymore. </em>Justin pushed the thought away as quickly as it came. </p><p>Mentally he had to remind himself that the thought wasn’t deduced from facts or even logic. There was no evidence that she was about to end things. He knew the thought was built on a fear that everything between them could be taken away at any moment. All it took was the wrong person finding out. </p><p>He stopped the rushing thoughts in order to listen to her explanation. </p><p>“I may have, sort of promised Harper I would move in with her. Since we graduated a few weeks ago.” She spoke slowly and instantly Justin felt his muscles relax. “Justin?”</p><p>He shook his head and reached for her hand. “I’m going to be honest, not what I was expecting. But this might help make following the steps easier for both of us.” </p><p>“You’re not upset?” She tilted her head and gave his hand a small squeeze.</p><p>“No, I’m not. Though, at first I thought-'' He sighed, “I thought you were about to change your mind. With wanting this...”</p><p>Her face scrunched in amusement and she snorted. The reaction she had to his words made him smile. </p><p>“Psh, no. You’re going to have to be the responsible one here. Not me. I’m not going anywhere.” She laughed, “Well, aside from moving out. If mom and dad say yes. But other than that, you’re stuck with me.” </p><p>Justin quickly sat up straight while looking at her. Reaching out, he brushed stray hairs from her cheek and used his fingers to gently guide her face towards his. Without hesitation, he watched her close her eyes. It was easy for him to savor the soft sway of her lips against his. Mentally he noted the feeling of her hand following the length of his arm and into his hair. He took the opportunity to brush his tongue against her lips and felt her sigh. </p><p>Allowing himself to get lost in the kiss, he started to lean towards her and in the process guided her onto her back. In need of air, he opened his eyes to look at her. </p><p>“It’s like I told you,” he smiled as she opened her eyes. “I’ll never leave you Alex.”</p><p>“You’d better not,” she warned with a playful glare. “Dork…”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b> <em><br/>
Two Weeks Later</em> </b>
</p><p>There were very few things in life that got Alex worked up and determined at the same time. Normally, she would brush people off without a second thought. Because honestly, caring is a lot of work. However, she always found herself trying to prove <em> someone </em> wrong. That <em> someone </em>was Justin. </p><p>Which, if she were to count how many times proving him wrong actually worked, she could do it on one hand. Not that she would admit this to him. Especially when he was right. Which was all the damn time. </p><p>Over the past two weeks, once they put The Steps into place, things were rather difficult for her. Justin seemed to be following them with ease which frustrated her even more. All she wanted to do was kiss him, touch him, and just be with him. Between getting money for the move and packing they hadn’t been able to get one moment alone. But as of today she was officially done waiting.</p><p>She needed to think of a plan on how she could get them alone. Which might be difficult, because her plans don’t always work as smoothly as she’d like. However, instead of throwing together a plan haphazardly, she was determined.</p><p>“Alright Alex, now I normally do not condone the use of magic,” Harper paused looking away from their new front door. “But since your family’s gone, and it’s just us, could you possibly help set up the room?” </p><p>Alex held a neutral expression before furrowing her brows, “But Harper… I’ve always wanted to set up our new apartment together. Normally.”</p><p>Harper’s eyes widened, and Alex knew it was either shock or dread. Because of her friend's expression, she couldn’t stop her amused smile before she ended up laughing. Which caused Harper to put her hands on her hips with a glare in response.</p><p>“You think you're so funny, Alex,” Harper scoffed and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Oh, please. Even you have to admit, me doing physical labor again… But like willingly? That shit’s amusing,” Alex laughed loudly. “I’ve done enough moving things to last a lifetime.” </p><p>Alex grinned and pulled her wand from her boot.</p><p>“Oh, I know,” Harper sighed, “I was there for your little bet with Justin. Which is why I asked. Because it wasn’t just you who suffered that day.”</p><p>Alex’s laugh trailed off a little as she rubbed the back of her neck. Just thinking about that day made her knees weak and lightheaded. </p><p><em> Emphasis on the weak part </em> , Alex thought as she slowly sat on the couch beside her. <em> Focus, Alex. You need to find a plan. </em></p><p>“Speaking of, I never did get to ask what happened between you and Justin that day.” Alex avoided looking at her friend. “You sort of got all quiet, which wasn’t like you.”</p><p>“Mmm, yep.” Alex stood up as she pushed the thought aside. “Okay, so where do we want the beds?” </p><p>In an attempt to change the subject, Alex looked around the room. She really hoped Harper would drop it. </p><p>“I know when you’re changing the subject Alex,” the redhead crossed her arms while Alex winced. </p><p>“Fine, yes.” Alex looked upwards in order to paint a <em> ‘family friendly’ </em> explanation. “We got into a uhh… heated argument. And I was done being bossed around, so I took back my wand.” </p><p>“Well I ask because when you both get into an argument, you’re usually both extremely vocal about it.“ Harper crossed her arms. “Come to think of it. You both got quiet… Did something happen?”</p><p>Alex was usually quick to redirect people. Unfortunately right now, all she could think of was there was no normal reason for their behavior. Then she was saved by the front door being thrown open. </p><p>“<em> Oh thank, God,” </em>she whispered and slipped her wand back into her boot.</p><p>Looking over to see none other than Justin there with a rather smug expression. She only hoped he was here to divert her previous conversation and not create a new one. </p><p>“Harper… <em> Alex….” </em>Justin greeted them individually while looking around the room. “I’m actually impressed by the apartment you two found. And so quickly too.” </p><p>Alex rolled her eyes, knowing that there had to be a reason why he was here. She knew him better than anyone and she had a feeling it wasn’t to chit-chat. When she looked back at him she met his searching grey ones. The look he gave her almost made her forget to breathe and heartbeat faster. </p><p>“What can we do for you, <em> Justin?” </em>Alex lifted her right brow and crossed her arms. </p><p>All she wanted to do right now was kiss him. The idea of him surrounding her before proceeding to <em> fuck </em> her senseless made her feel lightheaded. With him standing so close, she realized just how long two weeks felt. As she looked at him, it was all she could think about. The thought made her shiver while he crossed his arms. </p><p>“It’s nice to see you too, Alex. Settling in okay?” His expression was curious.</p><p>Tilting her chin upwards, she squinted while looking at him. She had to mentally remind herself it wasn’t just the two of them alone.</p><p>“We’re doing just fine,” she said and looked at her friend briefly. “Aren’t we Harper?”</p><p>“Well it’s nice to see you too, Justin,” Harper added and Alex looked away from him. “We are doing fine. Though, it’s funny you’re here. We were just talking about you.” </p><p>Alex felt her eyes widen before looking at Harper. In that moment, she wanted to pull Harper away from him as if she was embarrassingly talking to her crush. Shaking her head, Alex pushed away the thought and gave a breathy laugh.</p><p>“Oh really?” His voice was definitely amused and intrigued. </p><p>“Yep, it was about how glad I am to be moved out,” Alex quickly fibbed, but knew he wouldn’t buy it. </p><p>“No, we were talking about the bet you two made.” Harper rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Thanks for the correction, <em> Harper.” </em> Alex shot her a pointed look. </p><p>Alex found his eyes again, only this time there was an emotion she couldn’t place. She felt her skin prickling the longer they looked at each other. Which, after a moment, Alex looked away when she remembered they weren’t alone.</p><p>“Hey, I’m just trying to help. It’s pretty obvious there’s some unresolved tension between you both.” She shrugged and Alex blinked in confusion. “I’m not the only one who’s noticed. I’ve had multiple strangers make comments to me about you two being young and in love. Which was weird considering you were arguing about random things.” </p><p>Swallowing thickly, Alex watched his eyes widen in understanding and his lips pursed.</p><p>“Hey, Harper! Not to cut you off, but I actually just remembered why I came by. Zeke, wanted me to tell you something about staying the night - or something?” Justin paused, while Alex narrowed her eyes amused. “You should give him a call! And talk to him about it.” </p><p>“<em> Ohmygosh </em>,” Harper said, “Okay… did he say tonight?”</p><p>Alex watched Justin’s panicked expression as he looked towards her with a pointed look. She couldn’t decide if she felt guilty that he was covering for her again or if it was enjoyment. With raised brows she decided it was definitely more amusing.</p><p>“Nevermind, I’ll just call him.” She quickly made her way out the front door and Justin remained tense until the door shut. </p><p>Quickly, he spun around to face her with a glare. One that made her stomach tighten and her heart beat faster. Until a month ago she hadn’t noticed how attractive he got when he was angry. </p><p>“Way to go, <em> Alex. </em> ” Even the way he said her name made her feel warm. “You <em> almost </em> had Harper asking questions about - about... well you know. Things she can’t ask about!” </p><p>Rolling her eyes, she guided herself into sitting position onto her couch again. “Believe me, I was <em> trying </em> to change the subject. <em> Alright </em>?”</p><p>“We-“ He was about to rant, and as attractive as he was right now, Alex needed him to take a breath. </p><p>“Oh, will you <em>calm</em> <em>down</em>...” she waved her hand up at him. “Remember step one? Act normal. Though this freaking out thing is normal, you still acted like we have something to hide!” </p><p>With a huff she stood up and watched his expression soften while tilting his head. When he nodded slowly chewing on his lip she rolled her eyes. </p><p>“You have a point,” he said without looking at her.</p><p>“Thank you, <em> genius </em>.” She walked closer towards him when he finally looked at her again. “Remaining calm when asked questions is part of acting normal. Because if you panic they usually know there’s something to hide. I would know.” </p><p>“You know that actually makes sense.” He furrowed his brows momentarily before relaxing his posture. </p><p>“Mhm, so let’s not talk about what happened the day of the bet.” She encouraged him while she squinted at him. </p><p>“Oh, you mean the bet I won?” He asked while redirecting the conversation calmly. </p><p>“Oh, <em> please. </em>You won by default,” she scoffed with an eye roll. </p><p>“Default?” He repeated the word and pursed his lips while folding his arms across his abdomen.</p><p>“<em> Chyeah </em>,” she tossed him a look.</p><p>“Hmm,” he hummed, rubbing his mouth in thought. “I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Mmm, then I think you misunderstood,” she laughed slightly while narrowing her eyes. </p><p>“I won the bet Alex,” he said with a shrug. ”You said the words: <em> ‘Give me my wand </em>’. Meaning you gave in first.” </p><p>Alex felt herself smirking knowing that if he wanted to go there, she could. When Justin noticed her smirk, she knew he was suddenly regretting the direction of their conversation. Without a second thought, she walked over to him and stopped less than an arm's length away. </p><p>“Oh, so we’re gonna talk about what was said right after you <em> fucked </em> me,” she said, knowing he could see the gleam in her eyes.</p><p>Alex watched the immediate shift in his features as realization hit him because of her particular word choice. Quickly, he reached for her without a second thought in order to place his hand over her mouth. She could see the brief wave of panic in his actions as he looked towards the front door. They remained in the quiet for a moment before he looked down at her. His face was flushed and the color in his cheeks was apparent. Alex found his reaction rather amusing. </p><p>“Okay, fine. Neither of us won,” he whispered. “But you shouldn’t say things like that. Harper could have heard you.” </p><p>He relaxed his hold and lowered his hand from her mouth. Alex found herself smiling at his reaction. Really, it only made her want to do it again. But she didn’t want him getting in a tizzy over it. </p><p>“We would notice the door opening, Justin...but fine.” She crossed her arms.</p><p>“Good,” he reached up with his free hand to run his fingers through his hair while he looked around the room. “I’m surprised you haven’t already used magic to set everything up.”</p><p>“Well, I was about to when you threw open our door.” She shrugged before pulling her wand out of her boot again. </p><p>“Do you know what spell works best?” He wondered and she shot him a glare. </p><p>“I can unpack things out of a box, <em> Justin,” </em> she huffed and waved her wand. “ <em> We’ve been working all day, help us unpack these boxes so we can play.”  </em></p><p>Immediately a light filled the room before all their things ended up on the floor. Groaning out loud, Alex held up a hand in his direction when she noticed him about to talk.</p><p>“Don’t-“ She glared at him “-Say it.”</p><p>Justin attempted to hide his smile by covering his mouth with his hand and Alex sighed. <em> Thinking of spells is so complicated... </em></p><p>“<em> All our things are taking up too much space, help us organize and decorate this place,” </em>Alex tried again and everything started to glow. </p><p>Magically her and Harper’s apartment flashed. Everything transformed into a colorful yet tastefully decorated mix of their things. Looking at Justin, she saw him nodding in approval. Which was when the door opened and Harper entered. </p><p>“Oh my gosh!” Harper gasped, and Alex looked at her redheaded friend taking in their transformed apartment. “It looks so good! Did Justin help?” </p><p>Alex huffed, “Well thank you Harper, but no. He did not.”</p><p>“Really?” Harper looked at Justin who nodded in agreement. “Oh, sorry Alex. I was just...”</p><p>“I don’t <em> always </em> need Justin’s help to do magic correctly,” She argued, sticking her wand back in her boot. </p><p>“Well, I mean, he does get you out of a lot of messes.” Harper shrugged a little. “Oh, thanks Justin for the heads up. At first Zeke was confused, but then he remembered. So it looks like I’m going up to his house to spend the night.” </p><p>Alex watched Justin smile and nod before she tilted her head. </p><p>“I’m sorry, can we just circle back to the ‘Justin cleaning up my messes’ thing?” Alex narrowed her eyes. “I don’t always <em> need </em> help and I’ve helped fix his messes before. So it's not like I’m the only one here.”</p><p>Harper shrugged with pursed lips while Justin looked away from both of them. </p><p>“Oh, I see how it is,” Alex crossed her arms turning to Justin. “I’ll prove it to you both. For the next twenty-four hours, Justin will not have to fix or clean up any mess. And if anything does happen, I will take care of it by myself.” </p><p>“Although this does sound intriguing, I don’t know if you would make it that long.“ Justin scratched his head in hesitation. </p><p>“Oh, please. You’re just worried I won’t need your help,” she said and raised a challenging eyebrow. “It’d bruise your fragile ego.”</p><p>“Uhm, no. I just don’t think it’s a good idea after our last bet.” He narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“Where you cheated?” She knew this was dangerous territory with Harper here, but couldn’t bring herself to care. </p><p>“What? I didn’t-“ He stopped with a huff. “You know what, fine.”</p><p>“If I win, I get that two hundred dollars you mentioned.” Alex grinned, while he lifted a brow and nodded. </p><p>“Okay, and if I win you’ll have to do what I say...” He spoke factually while Alex reminded herself to breathe. “That includes being nice or helping with something.” </p><p>Knowing Justin, he most likely had no hidden meaning to his choice. But that didn’t stop her curiosity as she wondered what he was thinking when he decided his reward. After taking a moment to assess his expression and steady her breathing, she fluttered her lashes while looking at him. This was her opportunity. </p><p>“For how long?” She lifted her chin towards him. </p><p>“Two hours of my choosing.” He smiled at his own notion. “I will only ask things you’re comfortable with.”</p><p>“Remember what happened last time you both made a bet,” Harper chimed in and Alex returned his smile ignoring her comment. </p><p>“Deal.” She reached out and shook his hand. “I have to say Justin, I’m flattered you value my time at one hundred dollars an hour. That’s a pretty decent amount you’re willing to lose.” </p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry Alex,” he smirked and looked her up and down briefly. “I’ll put your time to good use.” </p><p>Alex couldn’t stop the feeling in her stomach as he looked at her. Mentally she wondered if he realized how suggestive that came across. Knowing him, he probably didn’t, but that didn’t stop her from tossing out her own suggestive retort.</p><p>“Mmm, I’m sure you will. Oh, and before you go Justin,” she smiled sweetly. “I think you could agree that I’ve helped clean up your messes before. At least, once or twice.”</p><p>Immediately she saw his eyes flicker momentarily with understanding and he inhaled deeply. Seeing his reaction, she smiled wider in amusement. Then she turned her attention toward Harper who was shaking her head. </p><p>“I’d better not hear either one of you complaining when one of you loses. I warned you guys both times now.” She raised her both hands up in surrender and rolled her eyes. “Especially, because of the party you planned for tonight, Alex.” </p><p>Alex bit her bottom lip and looked at Justin who didn’t even try to hide his amused expression. </p><p><em> I can work with this, </em>Alex was extremely amused at how everything was falling into place. </p><p>“Looks like winning just got even easier.” He nodded at his words. “See you tonight, when something inevitably goes wrong.”</p><p>Alex glared after him as he walked to the door. When he left, she turned towards Harper with a glare. </p><p>“Seriously, Harper! He wasn’t supposed to know we were talking about him behind his back like that!” She huffed, trying to make it seem like she was more angry than she really was. </p><p>“Oh, my bad,” she grimaced and Alex shook her head. </p><p>If tonight went her way, The Steps would be long forgotten. Well, at least for the night...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. As you Say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The winner of the second bet happily accepts their reward. And Justin shares a glimmer of hope that there is a possibility they could be together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge thank you to my beta TheWolfHourx!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>As You Say</em> </b>
</p><p>Alex never intentionally looked for ways to mess up or purposely casted a spell incorrectly. Contrary to what people assumed about her, these things just happened. However, tonight was under different circumstances because she had a plan.</p><p>Everything in the past four hours that could have gone wrong, did. What everyone didn’t know was that she was fully aware when something happened during the party. Even when she was under a spell. It was just part of the plan to go with the natural flow. Which worked perfectly if she said so herself. </p><p>Justin left after helping fix everything, per usual. What she hadn’t anticipated though was her moment with Justin. Before he left, he told her she made his life complete. The idea made her smile because she now knew he totally missed her at home. Which was good, because she missed him too.</p><p>When everyone was gone Harper went to her room to continue unpacking leaving Alex to stew. The question was, how was she going to get him back here. Maybe she could call him after Harper left. </p><p>Pulling her from her thoughts was a soft knock on the front door. When she pulled it open she saw Justin standing there. Instantly she raised her right brow and chewed upon her bottom lip. </p><p><em> Well, this works too, </em>she thought extremely amused with how things were falling into place. Mostly because she really hasn’t had to do all that much.</p><p>His eyes were soft and his expression was hard to read even for her. It was one she’d seen before, but couldn’t quite place what the emotion was. Her amusement started to fade as she noticed he seemed rather focused. Something was off, but she wasn’t sure what. </p><p>Alex pursed her lips and opened the door for him to come inside. Without saying a word she shut the door and sighed. Easing her thoughts she focused on the carpet under her bare feet while she walked toward the couch with him. </p><p>“Well, I’m off to Zeke’s...” Alex looked at her friend holding an overnight bag and frowned. “Oh no you don’t, you’re not bringing me into this. Either of you. I’m leaving. I told you both not to do the bet.”</p><p>Then she was gone, leaving the two of them alone. Alex adjusted her black and green dress. Looking at him in his usual outfit, a blue plaid flannel button down and jeans.</p><p>“Look, <em> Justin </em>,” Alex sighed. “You don’t need to say it. But as you already know, this time wasn’t my fault.”</p><p>Justin shrugged, “While that may be true, ya still lost, Alex.”</p><p>“Pshh, <em> you </em> lost,” she said in a mocking tone and slumped onto the couch, “I just don’t see how I <em> lost </em> when I didn’t mess up.”</p><p><em> I just didn’t stop the mess from happening, </em>she thought to herself, hiding her mischievous grin from him. </p><p>“Mmm, well fault wasn’t stipulated when we made the bet.” Justin spoke and Alex glared while crossing her arms. “All you said was, and I quote, <em> ‘Justin will not have to fix or clean up any mess </em>,’ end quote.”</p><p>Really everything was stupid Mason’s fault. Even if she got the outcome she wanted, she still couldn’t believe he lived on the same floor. Finding out that information was definitely a downside to moving here.</p><p>“Ugh, <em> fine </em>. You won. Can we just skip this part?” She rolled her eyes. </p><p>Justin momentarily paced on the other side of the coffee table and the action made her nervous. There was a long silent pause in the air and it lasted a minute or two before he stopped.</p><p><em> What is he thinking? </em>Alex attempted to read his actions.</p><p>“Did you know?” He finally said and looked for her eyes as she frowned her brows. </p><p>“Did I know what?” She tilted her head.</p><p>“That he lives here.” His tone was blunt and then it clicked. </p><p>Immediately she understood why he was acting this way. She watched him remain still while he waited for her reaction. Alex then proceeded to squint at him and attempt to hide a slight amusement behind her features. </p><p>“Justin?” She raised a brow and noted his confused expression. “Are… Are you <em> jealous </em>?” </p><p>The confusion quickly shifted. Alex knew she was right even though he tried to hide it. </p><p>“What? Me <em> jealous </em>?” He scoffed and attempted to brush off her question.</p><p>“You totally are…” She smiled and nodded. </p><p>Watching him shake his head, she listened to him sigh. The unease in his expression seemed to have faded after looking at her. </p><p>“I’m not jealous,<em> Alex </em>.” He rolled his eyes and waved his left hand in a dismissive manner. </p><p>“You so are...” She laughed and pulled herself off the couch. </p><p>Alex walked over to him and continued to smile at him. Then she reached up to place her arms on his shoulders as his hands made their way to her waist. It was the slight pink tint to his cheeks that confirmed her suspicion as she shook her head. She squinted at him while he mirrored her expression. </p><p>Watching him closely, Alex quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. The warm feeling bubbled inside her stomach. Instinctively he proceeded to pull her closer into his space. Then without warning, he pulled back abruptly and Alex tried to fight her disappointment she felt at the loss of contact.</p><p>“So you didn’t know?” He spoke softly and she could tell he was trying to catch his breath by his voice. </p><p>Shaking her head Alex could tell he was genuinely asking. “No. I didn’t.”</p><p>The look in his eyes made it harder for her to breathe. Alex exhaled as she watched his eyes drift down to her mouth. Justin leaned his head closer to hers and rested his forehead against hers. </p><p>“The things I want to do to you right now...” He breathed the words against her parted lips. </p><p>With a shaky sigh he pulled away from her arms while she frowned. Just when Alex was about to protest he looked her up and down.</p><p>“Gonna share what you’re thinking over there, Justin?” She could tell by his focused expression that he was deep in thought. </p><p>The way his eyes looked her over made her shiver. There was something that shifted in his demeanor making her heart race and her body tingle in anticipation. </p><p>“You agree that I won the bet today, right?” He asked and his eyes found hers again. </p><p>“I thought we already covered this,” she said, narrowing her eyes. “Or are you asking when your time can start?”</p><p>After a moment, they shared a look and she waited. Alex had to remind herself to breathe as he crossed his arms.</p><p><em> Boy was this easier than I thought it would be, </em> she continued to look at him. Justin <em> is so easy. </em></p><p>Justin then shook his head, and she nodded, “Okay Justin. You’re the boss.”</p><p>“Alright, before we do anything Alex,” He paused and she noticed his expression was serious. “I'm gonna preface this by saying I have two stipulations I’d like to address first.”</p><p>“You <em> would </em>,” she said with an eye roll.</p><p>“First off, this goes without saying but if there’s something you don’t want to do, you <em> need </em> to tell me no,” he said with a directness in his tone. </p><p>“That sure sounds kinky. Does it involve role play?” She couldn’t stop herself from smirking and lifting her eyebrows. </p><p>“I’m serious, Alex. I will only feel comfortable if you agree.” He crossed his arms and looked into her eyes. </p><p>Rolling her eyes she huffed, “Okay, fine. I agree.” </p><p>“Great. Secondly, I would like to request that we put our ‘Steps’ on hold. At least until we both agree to reinstate them.” Justin spoke and Alex smiled. </p><p>“Well I’m not about to argue with you on that one.” She shrugged and mentally noted she could see a faint coloring his cheeks. </p><p>Watching him nod, she crossed her arms. Either luck was on her side today or Justin wanted this just as much as she did. The anticipation that he was thinking about her and what he would have her do, was killing her. Whatever he asked, she knew she wouldn’t say no to him. There was no one that she has or will ever trust more than him. </p><p>“Okay,” he said. “If at any point you feel uncomfortable, say uh… Homework.”</p><p>“Seriously, Justin. <em> Homework </em>?” Alex snorted and shook her head before adjusting her tone. “Then again if I'm going out my way to say that, it would definitely stand out.”</p><p>Fluttering here lashes and allowing her amusement to dissipate, Alex briefly nibbled on her bottom lip. She had to remind herself to breathe in light of their unwavering eye contact. </p><p>“So…” She pursed her lips while he looked at her. “What now?”</p><p>“Take off your dress.” His first request was direct and to the point. </p><p>Without another word, she reached under her left arm to find the dress’s zipper. Once she felt the cool metal tab in her fingers, she started to tug downward on it. Justin watched with arms still folded. Alex refused to look away from him as she dragged the zipper down. There was a stutter in her breathing before she swallowed the tight feeling in her throat. </p><p>With a deep breath, she began to wiggle the dress down past her black strapless bra and matching panties. The room was so quiet she even heard him inhale softly as she discarded the dress at her feet. Everything was hot, but his watchful stare gave her goosebumps. </p><p>For just a moment, he bit his bottom lip and sighed. Then he stepped towards her while she blinked twice. Once he was close enough to touch her, she licked her lips.</p><p>“I want you to show me what you like, Alex,” he breathed while looking at her. </p><p>When she closed her eyes, she stood still and listened to their uneven breathing. Opening her eyes, she noticed just how flushed he was, even from how little they’d done. </p><p>Reaching out in front of her, she grabbed him by the wrist. Feeling the top of his hand under her palm, she noticed him relax under her touch. Without looking away from his eyes, she moved their hands towards her chest. Their movements were slow and deliberate as she pressed his palm against her lacy covered breast. He breathed pointedly in order to hide a soft groan, but she still heard him. </p><p>With a small bit of satisfaction, she then pulled his hand down her stomach while he trailed his fingers against her skin. Feeling the warmth of his hand against her, she sighed. In one gentle curl of her wrist, she maneuvered their hands between her legs. </p><p>Alex bit her lip before moving her hand up his arm while his hand still remained upon her panties. Instinctively, she gripped his forearm while he curled his fingers upwards and into her center. She knew he could feel how wet she was from the damp spot now forming under his fingers. </p><p>Alex knew she was good at putting up a front on how she allows others to perceive her. But in this moment, she felt her walls fading. The only thing that mattered was Justin. </p><p>“Is this what you like?” He whispered, his voice was deep and husky with desire. </p><p>Alex nodded with a slight whimper. The heat in her stomach started to build. Then he removed the pressure and she pouted softly as she let go of his arm. </p><p>“Take off your bra…,” he said and she did under his command. </p><p><em>Only he would take the time to study my body like he was about to be quizzed.</em> <em>Not that I mind… </em>The thought made her lips curl in amusement.</p><p>She watched him reach out, brushing his thumb against her hardened nipple. Then out of nowhere, he placed both of his hands on her hips in order to guide her backwards. When her bottom hit the arm of the couch, she leaned against it. With his right hand resting against the arm beside her, he leaned forward. It was the look on his face that made her weak. </p><p>With his knee, he parted her legs and then placed his palm flat against her abdomen. In response to his movements, she adjusted allowing him to settle in between her legs. Without looking away, he started to move his hand down and stopped at the last article of clothing she had on. Alex raised her left brow as a challenge to see what he would do next. Then he quickly slipped his hand under the band of her panties. </p><p>“<em> Shit, </em>Alex,” he growled under his breath. “You’re already so wet…”</p><p>Alex moaned loudly in response as he dipped his fingers into her heat. Gasping for air, she grabbed his shoulder with one hand to steady herself. Then he found her little gem and applied direct pressure. This action caused her hips to buckle into his hand as she hummed. </p><p>The things he made her feel were like nothing she’d ever experienced before. Without looking away from him, Alex bit her lip as he slipped a single finger inside her. Allowing her to adjust, he pressed the heel of his palm against her clit.</p><p>“God, Justin. Yes, do that,” she gasped.</p><p>Then he added a second finger before starting a rhythm. With each thrust of his fingers he rubbed the heel of his palm against her. The motion made her gasp as she felt her legs starting to tremble. </p><p>“Yeah? You like that?” He whispered, dipping his head closer to hers and ghosting his lips against her parted ones. </p><p>All she could do was nod with a whimper when he quickened his pace. Every inch of her was hot with need and it was only for him.</p><p>“<em> Justin </em>…” The only thing that mattered in the moment was him. </p><p>“That’s it, Alex. Come for me.” His voice was husky and his demand sent her over the edge. </p><p>All the sensations were too much, as her short yet quick breaths were muted by him pressing his lips against hers. With a quiver in her thighs she moaned into his kiss and it hit her. A hot wave bloomed inside her as she came. Then everything intensified when she felt Justin curl his two fingers inside her. </p><p>Breaking the kiss with a gasp, Alex closed her eyes tightly as she slumped forward. Her whole body tingled as she felt his movements stop before he pulled his hand out of her panties. Resting her forehead against his chest, she took a deep breath feeling his free hand move to the small of her back. </p><p>After a moment she opened her eyes and moved back so she could look at him. Loving him never felt more right than it did in that moment. Allowing her breathing to slow, she watched him as he raised an eyebrow. Moving her hand off the couch, she used it to pull him closer by his shirt.</p><p>He cleared his throat. “That was probably the <em> most </em> attractive thing I’ve ever seen, Alex.” He spoke slowly while she proceeded to wrap her legs around him. </p><p>“I’m not done with you yet,” she said and bit his lip causing him to groan. </p><p>Taking the hint, he reached under her and pulled her into his arms off the couch. His eyes were dark with arousal and heavy with desire. She needed him inside her. </p><p>After a few steps he proceeded to guide her onto the couch while he hovered above her. Moving one hand into his hair she pulled him towards her and kissed him. With her other hand she started to pull buttons on his shirt with his assistance. Pausing their kiss she rested her forehead against his. He proceeded to discard his shirt behind him as she shivered at the sight. </p><p>With her lips brushing against his, she trailed her fingers against his now bare chest. </p><p>“Justin?” She whispered against his mouth and felt him nod. “Are you going to <em> fuck </em>me now?”</p><p>His abrupt inhale made her smirk and could tell he very much enjoyed her cursing. After these past few weeks, she now had another reason to say her favorite curse word to him. </p><p>“You felt how wet I am.” She continued to talk as she reached between them and pulled at the button on his pants. “And it’s all because of you.” </p><p>“Dammit, <em> Alex </em>,” he groaned her name as he helped her shove his pants down. </p><p>There were two soft thuds of him removing his shoes followed by the sound of him pulling his pants off. She swallowed in anticipation as he peeled away his boxers and proceeded to do the same with her panties. </p><p>“I forgot to tell you something,” she spoke in a soft voice. </p><p>Justin made his way back in between her legs as she felt his hardened member against the back of her thigh. Reaching up, she pulled him towards her as she rested her legs beside his hips. </p><p>Bringing her lips to his ear she grinned and whispered, “I’m on birth control…”</p><p>After a few seconds she felt him exhale forcefully before dipping his head into her neck. With a soft giggle, Alex felt him start to guide her body towards him. Removing her legs from his hips, she felt him press his lips against the side of her neck. The feeling was tingly inside of her and she sighed before moving her hand from his hair. With her pressing into him, he rolled and swapped their positions so that she was laying on top. </p><p>“Alex.” He pulled his head back to look her in the eyes. “I still want to make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>Although his sentiment was sweet and she loved that he cared, she was done waiting. Rolling her eyes she used her hands to pull herself into a sitting position. The look on his face was so soft it almost made her pause as she straddled his hips. </p><p>“I appreciate you asking-” She tossed her hair to her left before reaching for his hands “-But Justin Russo… If you don’t start <em> fucking </em>me right now. I’m probably going to get a little bit cranky.” </p><p>Alex watched him visibly swallow before sliding his hands to her hips. Noting his grey eyes were dark and wild, she couldn’t help but smirk a little. </p><p>“God, Alex,” he breathed out her name as she lifted her hip a little. “I love you.”</p><p>Reaching between them, she guided his stiff member against her before pushing her hips down. Instantly she moaned at the feeling of him inside her. The pleasure was just as delicious as she remembered. </p><p>It was her turn this time to set their pace. Lifting her hips she placed both her hands flat against his chest. Looking at him, she watched him groan and tilt his head backwards while he helped guide her rhythm. </p><p>“Alex.” He spoke in a husky voice. “We should… still be careful. Birth control statistically doesn’t always work.” </p><p>Pausing her movements, she glared at him. </p><p>“<em> Really, </em> Justin? Coming from you… a <em> wizard </em> …” Her voice was breathy but still had a sharp tone. “And do you really wanna to talk about math <em> right now </em>?”</p><p>“You’re right.” He shook his head. “I’ll stop talking.”</p><p>Resuming her movements, Alex closed her eyes with a gasp when he reached between them and applied pressure. That feeling from earlier rushed back and she felt her body shaking. She knew she was close. </p><p>The only thing she could smell, taste, feel, or hear was him. Justin Russo. He was her best friend, her confidante, her lover, and her second half. He said that she made his life complete, when he described what she was to him. She felt complete with him.</p><p>“Justin... I’m close…” She breathed the words while rocking her hips in time with his thrusts. </p><p>“Me too…” She heard his words and felt the warmth bubbling. </p><p>“I want you to come inside me,” she whimpered and with her half lidded eyes she saw him nod. </p><p>Then with one last thrust, she met him at the edge. Alex first and she felt Justin followed closely behind. The tingling feeling spread through her body as she cried out his name. In the heat of the moment, she leaned down and kissed him. His warmth only intensified her own pleasure as she continued riding out the aftershocks. </p><p>After a few minutes, Alex adjusted and he helped pull himself out of her. Not wanting to move she leaned back down on his chest. Then she felt him tug a throw blanket on the back of the couch to cover them both. </p><p>Alex couldn’t help but smile as she realized her plan had worked. </p><p>“Not going to lie. When you made a safe word, I was expecting handcuffs and spankings.” Alex couldn’t stop but laugh a little. “Don’t get me wrong. Everything was really good, just tame.”</p><p>“Well it’s better to be prepared and over communicate,” he sighed. “Besides, that was definitely new for me.”</p><p>“Well, you did very good,” she hummed, still smiling. “I would say that was our best time yet, but every time with you feels like that.” </p><p>After stretching her legs a little, she yawned softly. Then it hit her. Alex instantly felt anxious after thinking about what she just said. It wasn’t because she wasn’t comfortable with her feelings. She loved him. It just didn’t stop her from her discomfort with being vulnerable. To keep the conversation moving, she continued to speak before he could.</p><p>“Oh, and this was what I meant when I said we should have bets more often,” she said and felt him chuckle beneath her. </p><p>It took her a moment to realize how that might have sounded. That’s when he gasped and she couldn’t help but wonder which part he would react to first. The one about her feelings or the one where she admitted to assuming their bets led to sex.</p><p><em> This is why you don’t say things when you’re tired, </em>she internally cursed at herself.</p><p>Looking up at him, she saw his mouth slightly parted and brows scrunched together. </p><p>“We’re going to come back to that first thing you said later.” Justin then asked, “Did you plan this?” </p><p><em> And this is why…. </em> She used her elbow to prop herself up a little. </p><p>“<em> Justin </em>, are you asking me if I not only planned to seduce you, but that I knew what you would do if you won?” She tried to remain emotionless and his eyes narrowed. “Because I’m not psychic and I lost the bet. Remember?”</p><p>“<em> Alex …” </em>his voice was low and she knew it was a warning. “You could’ve lost on purpose. And now that I think about it, you definitely didn’t argue much when you did.”</p><p>“I resent that. As for your theory, I can neither confirm nor deny this.” She held up her free hand. “And frankly Justin, the accusation is a little hurtful.” </p><p>He shook his head and continued to glare. </p><p>“Admit it, Alex. I know you. You planned this. Didn’t you?” He lifted an eyebrow. </p><p>Alex couldn’t stop herself from laughing a little. “It does sound like something I would do, doesn’t it?” </p><p>“I knew it,” he said and she patted his chest with her hand and laid back down. </p><p>“You were surprisingly quick to figure it out.” She laughed again and felt him tighten the hold he had on her. “Though everything really just sort of fell into place. I didn’t have to really do much.”</p><p>“Excuse me for not realizing your ‘bet’ had another purpose,” he sighed and she nodded. “But I guess I can forgive you.” </p><p>“Thank goodness you feel that way.” She laughed, “Because you’re probably going to be saying that a lot now.”</p><p>With her cheek resting against his bare chest she sighed. Wearing a soft content smile, she felt the vibrations of his chuckle under her. </p><p>“I think you’re forgetting I already say that a lot,” he said and yawned a little. </p><p>“Oh, I’m not forgetting. I’m warning you because you’ll probably be doing it even more now,” she said and closed her eyes feeling him humming in acknowledgement.</p><p>“By the way,” he paused and she looked up at him. “I agree with what you said. Being with you feels that way every time for me too.”</p><p>Looking back down, she smiled softly at his words. She could feel a heat in her cheeks as they fell into a comfortable silence. </p><p>“Justin,” she murmured and he started to trail his fingers upon her skin. “I love you.”</p><p>She felt him kiss the top of her head. </p><p>“I love you too, Alex.” He brushed his thumb against her skin. “We’re going to find out how we can be together. Where we don’t have to worry about someone finding out or having to remember The Steps.”</p><p>“I don’t know if we can and that scares me,” she whispered, feeling a sudden burning in her eyes. </p><p>There was a long pause and she just listened to his breathing. Then he inhaled deeply and spoke. </p><p>“Well, I may have found something…” Alex instantly looked up at him. “It’s a spell in the Forbidden Spells book.”</p><p>“Well don’t make me beg, Justin. Spit it out,” she huffed, pushing her hair from her face.</p><p>“I’m just not sure about it,” he sighed. “It’s temperamental at best, and I know we’re both great Wizards, but it has to do with memory alteration.”</p><p>At that moment, she felt a weight lifting and a glimmer of hope. But she knew not to trust that feeling with the hesitation in his voice. </p><p>“And I’m gonna need a little more information than that, Justin.” She pursed her lips and he sighed. </p><p>“Well, I don’t know if you remember from the lesson we had at WizTech about forbidden spells,” he said as he lifted his free hand behind his head. “But it has to do with taking a specific part of memories and replacing them with another.”</p><p>“Okay, so why is it temperamental?” She tilted her head. </p><p>“Well basically, how it works is the caster selects something in the person’s memory. Take our situation, for example.” He looked at the ceiling as if recalling information. “Say we want to replace mom and dad’s memory about me being their son-“ </p><p>“-No. Absolutely not,” she said sharply and shook her head. </p><p>“Let me explain, Alex. This might be our only shot,” he huffed as she pulled herself up and off of him. </p><p>“We’ve had this happen before, Justin. They can’t forget you, <em> again </em> . Not because of me for a <em> third time. </em> Even if it means we can be together.” She felt a tight frustration inside her as she wrapped the blanket around her. </p><p>“That’s just it.” He sat up and grabbed his boxers beside them. “They wouldn’t. We would only be swapping a specific word in the memories.”</p><p>“A word? Now you’ve lost me.” She squinted and tucked her hair behind her right ear. </p><p>“Yes, we would be only altering a specific word that we choose.” He paused and slipped his feet into the boxers. “For example, when people think of memories about me and you, if we were to replace the word <em> ‘brother’ </em> with <em> ‘best friend’ </em>.” </p><p>“I…” Alex paused and furrowed her brows. “Can we do that?”</p><p>“It’s definitely plausible after studying the spell. We would just need to use a magical object to amplify the spell. Which, WizTech has one.”</p><p>“Okay, say we do this. What would mom and dad remember.” She sighed, “If they think you're my best friend, what happens to their memories?”</p><p>“Well, they would still have them. We would need to alter some documents about my ‘other’ parents.” He scratched his head and looked at her. “But if they believed they took me in when I was born, nothing would change the rest.” </p><p>“Alright, then what's the catch? You have that look like you’re about to have a conniption or something.” She lifted her left brow then squinted. </p><p>Justin gave her an indifferent lopsided curl of his lips along with a shrug. “Well, that’s why I’m hesitant. Because the caster should be a Full Wizard, otherwise it could be dangerous.”</p><p>“Oh.” Alex pursed her lips. “Well how dangerous are we talking?”</p><p>“Let's put it this way. If a wizard were to try it without being a full wizard, whoever they were attempting to use the spell on… could potentially lose all their memories that they have with the caster. Permanently.” He spoke slowly and Alex nodded. </p><p>“Well that isn’t ideal. But it could work,” she huffed and puckered her lips. “Welp, I’m tired. We should get some sleep.” </p><p>Alex stepped off the couch and made her way to her wand upon the table. </p><p>“That’s it?” He asked and she lifted both brows before looking at him. </p><p>“Sorry, what? I thought we finished the conversation.” She pulled the blanket edge under her arm tighter while he stood up. </p><p>“I guess I’m just surprised. Like no argument or disregard for the rules?” He said and she could see his confusion. </p><p>With a laugh she watched him walk toward her with a rather adorable puzzled expression. With one hand holding the blanket, Alex used her other hand to pat his cheek with a smile. </p><p>“It’s cute how well you know me.” Alex then grabbed her wand. </p><p>Without another word, she pointed past him at the couch causing her bed to magically flip from under the floor. </p><p>“So you do have a plan,” he asked after admiring her use of magic. </p><p>“Mhm, we’re going to pay a little visit to Professor Crumbs.” She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. </p><p>Without waiting for his response, she made her way to her bed. As she sat down she watched him walk to the other side of her bed. </p><p>“And why exactly are we going to see Professor Crumbs?” He tilted his head as she dropped the throw blanket and slipped into her own. </p><p>“Well, as you said, we would be accepted in the Wizard World. If that’s true, he’s old and probably has seen it all. Meaning he would know what we should do.” She shrugged and watched him crawl into her bed. </p><p>“I don’t know.” He shook his head. “As much as I look up to him, I’m not sure we should be willing to take a chance. What if he talks to dad and mom?” </p><p>“Ugh, I don’t know alright.” She turned off the light and pulled the blanket up. “I just want to be together. I want to be a better person and I am when I’m with you. And I know normal people would say that us being together is wrong. But when it comes to being with you, it doesn’t feel like it is.” </p><p>“I know. I’ve told you we’re not normal people. Maybe this is part of that,” he sighed as she looked at his expression under a soft light from the open window. “I feel the same, but I think we should wait. To see if there’s something else I can find. Then we can go to him as a last resort.”</p><p>Alex nodded as he kissed her temple and they pulled the other closer. With a yawn Alex nodded before leaning into his chest. </p><p>“Okay. We’ll wait, but if anything changes or we feel like we don’t have another choice, we’re going to Crumbs,” she mumbled and closed her eyes. </p><p>“Okay…,” he whispered. </p><p>She knew one thing was certain, if they didn’t do something, everything they shared together would disappear. She couldn’t even handle the first time she lost him. After experiencing that, she knew she couldn’t even imagine it happening now. Let alone what it would feel like to not have him with her.</p><p>With that last thought, Alex welcomed sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Say My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin’s been busy researching spells for them. While Alex comes to the decision that four days is too long. She wonders just how much she can push before he ravishes her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A huge thank you to my beta TheWolfHourx! I appreciate you taking your time to help with the fic. 🤗</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Say My Name</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Four Days After the Party</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex knew if she were given a choice between following a plan or living in the moment, she would choose the latter. Planning or thinking about the future wasn’t something she preferred to spend her time on. Especially when she didn’t have to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that it lessened the feeling in her stomach at the thought of someone finding out. Especially when certain questions continued to preoccupy her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If Mom found out, would Justin and I be disowned? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Would both her and dad hate us? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What would Max think?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex slumped forward resting her left cheek in the palm of her hand. At that moment, she wished there was a spell that could filter the negative thoughts out and replace them with better ones. Maybe ones of him with her, together. Ones where she could feel him pull her into his arms. Enjoying the warmth of his skin under her fingers and his lips against hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished they would decide on a plan soon, because following The Steps these past few days wasn’t easy. Even with her own apartment, keeping their secret from everyone was challenging. </span>
</p>
<p>Alex pursed her lips while the soft bustle of The Substation pulled at her attention. Harper continued to talk and remained unaware Alex had briefly stopped listening. It wasn’t that she didn’t care, she just… had a lot on her mind. But there was something about visiting The Substation that always put her at ease.</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking to her right, she noticed Justin pulling money from the register. With a sigh, she watched him thanking a customer as he shut the drawer. Right away she could see the familiar droop of his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s stressed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she noted while chewing upon the inside of her cheek</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been over four days since the party. Four days since they’d been together, because they were being ‘careful.’ Sure they continued to share looks and stolen moments, but he spent most of his free time in the lair studying spell books. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All she wanted to do was be with him, which was difficult to do when he was focused on a certain task. Maybe if she played her cards right, she could get him to relax </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> put their Steps on hold. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thought of him ravishing her made her cheeks fill with heat. Four days, was too </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> long.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lost in thought, Alex barely noticed when he turned to look in her direction. Her eyes remained fixated on him for another good twenty seconds or so until she saw him smirking. He caught her staring, again</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing her throat she quickly looked away and turned towards Harper who attempted to ask her about something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harper waved a hand in front of her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?” Alex blinked twice and straightened her posture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The flat expression on her friend's face signaled there was in fact something she’d missed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You stopped listening again, didn’t you?” Harper sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>? No, I was listening.” She swiveled in her stool and paused when she recognized the stare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, can you honestly tell me you’re not distracted today?” Harper pursed her lips, tilted her head, and widened her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Alex sighed, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I may have momentarily stopped listening. But only after the whole ‘Zeke’s telling you about aliens’ bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aha!” Harper looked at her pointedly, “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. I can sense these kinds of things, Alex.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, Alex noticed a familiar soft blue plaid shirt approaching them. The warm feeling in her stomach increased when he leaned his elbows upon the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, can’t argue there.” Alex nodded and turned to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking at them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harper…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  Justin lifted a brow and attempted to hide the amusement in his features. “Surprised to see you both here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called free food, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Justin</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She countered and looked at him with a halfhearted glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pursed his lips and squinted at her. Heat filled her cheeks when he proceeded to smile before he pushed off of the counter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, no. I don’t think that’s the reason. You seem a bit, what’s the word-” he tapped his chin, “-distracted?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a glint in his eyes that normally she would be wearing. Though the way he mischievously looked at her, made her cheeks burn. And she sure as hell didn’t mind it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what I said!” Harper interjected. “See, Alex. I’m not the only one who noticed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without looking away from him, she watched him walk around the counter towards them. He stopped in front of her with his arms crossed. If she wanted, she could easily reach out and pull him to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a lot on my mind these days, and I’m tired,” she shrugged. “This summer’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>physically </span>
  </em>
  <span>demanding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Alex, that could have to do with all the bets you guys’ have been making.” Harper shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, it definitely has to do with our </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>bets</em>
  </b>
  <span>, Alex thought refusing to look away from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If he wanted to play this game, she’d happily join in. Standing up from her stool she lifted a singular brow. Harper’s gasp startled Alex a little, but not enough to stop her from mimicking Justin by crossing her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she sharply said her name and stood up. “Are you seeing someone?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex couldn’t stop herself from smirking when Harper came to that conclusion. Exactly as she intended.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shift in his features was fairly subtle, but she knew him better than anyone. His eyes were stormy and focused on her. Because of his look she felt a slight hiccup in her breathing. Though she couldn’t help but feel pleased by his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was probably overthinking what </span>
  <em>
    <span>physical activities </span>
  </em>
  <span>she could’ve been referring to. That or he was jealous at the thought of her being with someone else, even though he knew it wasn’t true. Either way, his reaction was pretty satisfying to watch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mm</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she hummed. “You know Harper, that-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he immediately unfolded his arms and stepped closer to her. “I just remembered that Dad asked me to show you something in the lair.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he didn’t,” she said, knowing it would only further his irritation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he pursed his lips. “Yes, he did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw, and Alex knew he was teetering on an edge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking away from him for a split second, she noticed Zeke walking towards them. Turning her attention back, she watched Justin reach out and grab her at the bend of her elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Zeke said hello, Justin pulled her past the register and into the kitchen. His abrupt reaction made her gasp as he yanked open the freezer door, guiding her inside. She watched him point his wand at the lair door before mumbling a spell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really-</span>
  </em>
  <span>“ just as she started to speak he turned towards her with a dark look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, really.” He shook his head. “You almost exposed us to Harper just now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she came up with the idea all on her own,” she shot back, causing him to roll his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, ya did Alex. You practically spelled it out for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, would you just-“ she clenched her fist, annoyed by his lame argument, “-stop thinking for a second. Do you really think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harper</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to assume I would be seeing you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, no…” He tilted his head. “But she’s going to bother you until you tell her more information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“While that may be true,” she paused for dramatic effect, allowing a smile to cross her lips. “That is only one way to look at it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one way to look at what?” He asked with a squint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pursed her lips waiting for it to click while Justin furrowed his brows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think about it,” she paused and walked towards him, invading his space. “If Harper thinks I’m seeing someone and knows I’m busy. Then…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, she watched his features soften, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohh…</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re thinking that if she knows you’re seeing someone, she’ll spend more time at Zeke’s.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex nodded with a smile, pressing her palms flat against his chest. His hands automatically made their way to her hips and pulled her against him. Without saying anything, he guided her backwards into the wall causing her to gasp. She hummed at his aggressive response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realize that you can only push so far before someone gets an idea. Don’t you?” He breathed and she instantly felt the warmth of his breath across her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With half lidded eyes, he leaned his forehead against hers brushing her nose with his own. She licked her lips before moving her mouth closer to his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” She wondered, focused on him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is.” He breathed deeply, while she felt the warmth of his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, Justin,” she said, looking into his eyes. “Have you ever thought about how it looks to other people when you physically pull me away mid-conversation?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling him tighten his hold upon her hip. “No, because I’ve always done that. You’re the one who isn’t following The Steps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he mumbled softly. “The way you’re staring and adding double meanings to your words. You’re openly flirting, Alex… and you know it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So. What’re you gonna do about it?” She purred against his mouth sliding a hand past his shoulder and into his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The was half a second where she looked into his eyes before he proceeded to capture her lips. His movements were sharp and calculated. One hand slid from her hip and cupped her ass. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex moaned into the kiss sliding her other hand down his front stopping just below the button on his pants. She pressed her fingers against his slight bulge. Peeling a growl from him, she proceeded to rub the outside of his khakis. She felt him pressing his hips into her, probably to increase the pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking the kiss, he trailed his lips against her jaw and stopped just beside her ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve missed kissing you.” He breathed against her skin and she shivered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one who’s been busy,” she responded while she tangled her other fingers in his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’ve been studying.” He shot back and brushed his nose against her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex whimpered as he roughly began to nip and suckle her skin just below her ear. When he continued to suck upon the sensitive skin, she moaned softly while tightening her hold on his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>And you say I push…” The breathy words rolled off her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his hair between her fingers she gave him a slight warning tug. He growled softly, and responded by scraping his teeth against her skin causing her to yelp. Removing her hand from his hard-on, she proceeded to smack his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow,” he mumbled softly against her skin before pulling back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serves you right,” she huffed. “I swear Justin, if you left a mark…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using his fingers, he tilted her chin up in order to examine the skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, right now you can’t really tell. But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-Thanks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, genius.” She rolled her eyes and hit him again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I may have deserved that,” he said as he started to rub his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex slipped away from him to go look into the mirror across the room. Tossing her hair over her shoulder she furrowed her brows upon seeing the pink skin where the mark started to show. Before she could yell at him properly, the doorknob to the freezer jiggled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Justin… Alex…I know you’re both in there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both froze. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The deep pitted feeling washed over her at their mother’s voice. Alex quickly looked in the mirror and pulled her hair forward over her ears while he adjusted his clothing. With one look she nodded before he pointed his wand, lifting the spell upon the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Mom.” He rubbed the back of his neck while Alex chewed upon her bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Mom’</span>
  </em>
  <span> me,” Theresa said pointedly. “Harper told me you were lecturing Alex.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, I’m not,” he said, with his voice at a higher pitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rolled her eyes and pushed a thought that only he could hear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously, Justin. That’s the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>opposite</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> of convincing.  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her briefly and momentarily glared. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do you really think now’s a good time to push your thoughts?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I don’t even wanna know. All I’m going to say is, wherever you two are doing, knock it off.” Theresa lifted both hands and shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-” Alex couldn’t stop herself from gaping. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I said I don’t wanna hear it, Alex.” She pointed at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” she huffed while </span>
  <span>and</span>
  <span> Justin lifted his brows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, Mom. We’re sorry,” Justin said and their mom nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She tossed her hair over her shoulder and sighed, “Now, I was originally coming to remind you both that your father and I will be leaving to visit my mother for the evening.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. How’s grandma doing?” Justin asked and their mom shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s fine. Just wanted us to visit. ” Theresa sighed, “Anyways, we’ll be back by tomorrow afternoon. So no fighting. Got it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood,” he said with a nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Now, Harper and Zeke are waiting. It’s rude to just leave them alone.” Theresa motioned them to the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex pulled her hair forward even more hoping it would hide any mark on her neck. With a tight smile she made her way past their mom and into the sub shop. He was definitely going to pay for this. With a slight smirk, she nibbled on her bottom lip again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder how much I can push before it's too much...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>
  <span><br/>
Generally speaking, Justin considered himself a fairly patient person. Well, as long as the people involved used common sense. Unfortunately, common sense wasn’t as common as one would think. Though he was pretty sure when Alex reacted a certain way, it was almost always intentional.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just had to mess with the guy, didn’t you?” Justin huffed, pulling the door to The Substation open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! You guys saw the look on his face,” Alex laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did. And it wasn’t funny,” he said, pursing his lips as she looked at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well if </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>hadn’t stopped with my idea… it would’ve been hilarious,” she responded, and he watched her rather dramatic eye roll.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, somehow I don’t think making the guy panic over color changing ice cream was ‘hilarious,’ Alex.” He tilted his head and she proceeded to glare at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t know good humor if it hit you in the face,” she snorted, walking inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? Well you just can’t stand that I cleaned up another one of your messes before it inevitably went wrong,” he said with a shrug while Zeke and Harper trailed inside behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the dude was totally high! Like he would’ve noticed a difference or believed any of it later anyways,” she snapped and Justin glared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make it okay, Alex.” He shook his head. “You can’t just do what you want with people for your own amusement. Isn't that right, guys?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking beside Alex, he watched Harper shaking her head with wide eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you’re not bringing us into this, Justin. This is between you and Alex.” Harper then proceeded to lick her rainbow ice cream cone while Justin turned towards Zeke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No can do, J-man. Like my lady said this is between you and Alex.” Zeke shrugged and Harper giggled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, Justin,” Alex lifted a brow, “You’re just pissed because of what I asked you before I used magic. Not because of the ice cream.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly, he felt his stomach tighten and a warmth in his cheeks. Her question along with the image of her licking an ice cream cone still lingered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘How many licks do you think it would take to finish, Justin?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not that his response had helped the situation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘It depends on the contributing factors. Like the amount of pressure you apply, but the heat is probably the most important one to consider.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sometimes he was a little surprised when she guessed his motives correctly. Not that he was exactly subtle with his frustrations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s both!” He growled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew they were on dangerous territory by talking about this in front of Harper and Zeke, but he was at that point where he didn’t care. The fact that she spent all afternoon inserting innuendos into everything she was doing, pissed him off. And their little makeout session this morning in the lair, didn’t help his… situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re pushing again, Alex, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to her with a quirk of his brow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What’re you gonna do? Lecture me? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought back with a tiny curl of her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin chewed upon the inside of his right cheek. It had been almost eighty-six hours since Alex purposely lost their second bet. Almost four days since they’d last made love, and she was testing his patience.</span>
</p>
<p><span>He couldn’t help but think of that night. Memories reminding him of the intoxicating rush he felt as he told her what to do. Granted, he always got a certain satisfaction from telling her what she should and shouldn’t do. But that night</span> <span>felt different. </span></p>
<p>
  <span>The level of intimacy they’d shared and the sheer trust she had in him. Seeing her so willingly submit to his soft demands. As if she’d been trying to fulfill his desires while he pleased her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt as if they’d opened a door that night. One that only they knew about. Shakily taking a breath, he noticed a soft glint in her eyes, and he wondered if she’d heard his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a singular crook of her brow and a subtle tug of her lips he found his answer. She had, infact, been listening to his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harper’s voice pulled him from their unwavering eye contact. “Hate to interrupt, but Zeke and I are gonna go. I need to pack for my parent’s house tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before anyone said another word, he watched Alex brush past them towards the stairs. With a brief goodbye to their friends, he followed her up the spiral staircase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex, wait,” he called after her, watching her walk past the dining room and into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why? So you can yell at me?” She scoffed, “Pass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>relentlessly</span>
  </em>
  <span> teased me all day and used magic. We need to talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, don’t deny it, Justin. You liked me teasing you.” She tossed a rather suggestive smile over her shoulder and he clenched his teeth together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex…” He said her name and she bit her bottom lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You know you like the idea of me on my knees for you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought to him with a smirk causing him to inhale sharply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The image of Alex slowly licking her ice cream without breaking eye contact, still remained burned in his mind. She knew exactly what she was doing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when he was about to reach for her, he stopped himself at the sound of heavy footsteps. He leaned against the island and watched his dad walking out of the back room holding a travel bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re only staying for one night, Theresa. Do you really need </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> many clothes?” He said gruffly while Justin took a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The weather’s unpredictable, Jerry. You know I like to have options.” Their mom walked past him rolling her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin watched his father grumble to himself while his mom grabbed her purse off of the couch. Theresa looked up to see the both of them in the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have either of you seen your brother?” She asked with a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we just got home,” Justin said, shaking his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He attempted to soften his frustration with Alex by taking another deep breath. Crossing his arms, he remained still and continued to lean against the counter. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Alex entering into his space. The warmth of her arm brushed against his and he momentarily closed his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alex, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought her name chewing upon the inside of his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Justin, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought back, matching his tone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, he noticed her adjusting the silver bracelet on her wrist. As if to distract from the fact that they were having a silent conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t following The Steps, and you know it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought and she smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instantly he found her eyes and noted the mischievous glint. He knew he should put some distance between them. However, he enjoyed the warmth of her against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully their mom didn’t seem to notice the subtle hint of irritation as she made her way to the staircase, “Max, we’re leaving!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming!” Justin noted the distance in Max’s voice signaling he was probably upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Justin, there’s money on the counter for pizza. You can call us if you need anything-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sudden repetitive thudding interrupted her, capturing everyone’s attention. Justin tilted his head in confusion at the sight of Max descending the stairs with a suitcase of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. I’m ready for grandmas,” he said and stopped in front of their mom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Max-“ Theresa huffed with furrowed brows, “-I said your father and I were going. Not that you were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” he pursed his lips. “I thought that was an invitation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ha</span>
  </em>
  <span>! No take backs,” Jerry quickly interjected. “Theresa, if he wants to visit his grandmother, then I say we let him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin watched his mother shake her head with a sigh, “Fine, but Jerry you’re still coming with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a huff, his dad pursed his lips and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As for you two-” Theresa pointed at both him and Alex, “-Remember what I said earlier? No fighting. Understood?” </span>
</p>
<p>In order to say goodbye, Justin pushed off the counter. Instantly he felt her warmth fading from where they were touching as he reminded himself they were not alone.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood. Enjoy Grandma’s.” He gave their Mom a small twist of his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trust me, it’s going to be a very long night,” she sighed as the three of them made their way to the front door. “Alex-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-Don’t worry mom, I’m not going to stay long. Just until Harper let’s me know that Zeke’s left for the night.” Alex shrugged and their mom nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin watched the three of them make their way out the front door with a goodbye. Once he heard the click of the door shutting, a weight tugged on his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed, trying to ease the momentary heavy feeling and a slight tightness in his chest. Over the past few weeks there were times when he felt similar. And as usual, the feeling appeared when he thought of their family. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help that after weeks of studying spells, he felt no closer to a plan than he had when he started. There were so many dangerous variables involved when it came to magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clenching his jaw, he shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No…</span>
  </em>
  <span> he couldn’t allow himself to go down that dark hole right now. He needed to get out of his head and think logically about their next step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clearing his throat he turned his attention towards Alex who remained in the kitchen. Before he could respond, he watched her smile softly and turn her back to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, you really should learn to relax,” she said opening the cabinet beside the fridge in search of a glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that all the time. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to relax, Alex,” he quipped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure… that tone was </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> convincing,” she said with a smirk. “If you ask me nicely, I would be willing to use the Magic Marker again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No using magic.” He ran a hand through his hair while she shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, he walked over towards her while she attempted to grab a glass. Looking her up and down, his gaze paused at the delicate curve of her ass in her fitted leggings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I recall the Marker working in our favor last time.” She tossed a smile over her shoulder before looking back inside the cabinet. “But I guess you’re right. We’ve found other ways to </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span> before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathed softly and entered her space so that he could grab her a cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“J-“ she started to speak, but stopped when he proceeded to gently push her into the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She inhaled softly while he sighed at the feeling of her pressing against him. He set the cup down in front of her and moved her hair off of her shoulder. The way she leaned into him told him exactly what he needed to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex,” He murmured her name against the shell of her ear while he grabbed her left hip. “Are you gonna tell me what was going on with you today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gonna need to be a little more specific,” she said, her voice was noticeably softer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The reason you’ve been teasing me all day.” He clarified and softly brushed his lips against her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex huffed and leaned into him. “You gave me a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> hickey. You deserved it.” </span>
</p>
<p>Justin paused, knowing there may have been a slight truth to her reasoning. Definitely not the smartest thing he’s ever done, even if he secretly loved the fact she was currently marked by him.</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He placed another kiss upon her skin. “The real reason, Alex.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>the real-,“ he quickly grabbed her hips and spun her around to face him, “-reason…”</span>
</p>
<p>Licking his lips he looked into her eyes as he shook his head. He enjoyed the way she furrowed her brows and pouted her lips. </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not. You couldn’t think of a new bet, so you decided to piss me off instead.” He lifted his hand off her hip and cupped her left cheek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you think? ” She asked with her eyes fixated on his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>“It is. Admit it, Alex.” He leaned down, brushing his lips against hers. “You were pushing to see how much I would put up with.” </p>
<p>With a scoff, she slid her fingers along the length of his arm. “And if I don’t admit anything?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t,” he murmured. “Then I’ll make you admit it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? And how are you gonna-.“ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin abruptly cut her off by capturing her lips. Sighing into the kiss, he noted she tasted like her chocolate ice cream. He then proceeded to swipe his tongue along her bottom lip. She responded in kind by tangling her fingers into his hair with a soft moan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without breaking the kiss, he pulled her with him as he walked backwards until he found the island. He then turned her so that she was the one pressed against the counter. Letting go of his hair she grabbed his shoulder while he brushed his tongue against hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In need of air, Justin pulled away with a growl. Opening his eyes, he immediately noticed the flush of her cheeks along with her slightly pouted lips. Using his fingers, he brushed stray hairs from her face. </span>
</p>
<p>“Alex,” he said her name softly. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” she hummed softly as he met her chocolate gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that all your teasing and picking a fight today was because I’ve been busy,” he murmured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prove it…” She whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he quickly moved his hands from her hip and cheek to the top band of her leggings. Without another word he hooked his fingers inside the band and proceeded to yank them down her thighs. Alex grabbed hold of the counter slipping off her shoes while he pulled at her clothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trailing his fingers against the length of her legs, he freed one of her legs from the pants. By the look on her face she was a little startled with his sudden movements. Her lips were slightly parted while her hair framed her face with soft curls. She looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> beautiful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her help, he lifted her onto the counter as she kicked her leggings off her other foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex,” he said her name with a warning, grabbing her hip. </span>
</p>
<p>Justin used his knee to make room for himself between her legs while she pressed her hand against his chest. Her fingers were soft against his arm and he wanted nothing more than to be inside her. </p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to speak, but gasped instead when he pressed the heel of his hand against her panties. Alex grabbed his forearm, whimpering as she rocked her hips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Justin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“-What’s that?” He interrupted her, trailing his fingers against her hip. “Didn’t quite catch that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lifting his palm, he pressed two fingers against her center peeling a breathy moan from her lips. A damp spot formed as she wiggled her hips. Through the thin material he could feel just how wet she was because of him. Swallowing the tight feeling in his throat, he observed the look on her face. </span>
</p>
<p><em><span>“</span></em><span>Admit it, Alex,”</span> <span>he used his fingers to rub the outside of her panties. “You teased me today because you wanted this. You wanted me to touch you, isn’t that right?”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>She only whimpered, and he pursed his lips. With her help, he proceeded to rip her panties out from under her and past the swell of her ass. Tossing them onto the ground, he brushed his hand against the inside of her thigh. He then slid two fingers against her wet heat with a groan of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex tightened her grip on his arm and moaned loudly when he found her clit. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead against hers while he rubbed against her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You</span>
  <em>
    <span> really </span>
  </em>
  <span>are-,“ he pushed his pointer finger inside her, “-stubborn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Justin..” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She dug her nails into his skin and closed her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He removed his finger and she relaxed. Alex then looked at him through half lidded eyes. He gently rubbed the inside of her thigh, feeling her shiver under his touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, are you ready to admit it?” He asked, clenching his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>… off.” Her voice was soft and dripping with need.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew from her halfhearted no’s that this was a game for her as much as it was for him. Using his free hand he undid the button on his pants and pulled at his zipper. He hadn’t realized how hard he was until he proceeded to shove his pants and boxers down, freeing his cock. The look in her eyes made him clench teeth together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She quickly pulled him by his shirt towards her before wrapping her legs around his hips. He guided his member with his free hand, rubbing the tip along her wetness. She lifted her hips towards him and whined when he continued avoiding her center.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> take me already,” she growled making him click his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.” He proceeded to kiss her neck, resting his member against her thigh. “Not until you say you teased me on purpose.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Justin,” she huffed, reaching down and taking his member into her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>Justin groaned as she momentarily started stroking him. Letting him go she gently pushed him back, and slid off of the counter in front of him. Using the edge of the counter to steady himself, he looked at her. The dark chocolate irises made him shiver as she lifted her brows.</p>
<p>
  <span>She then used the counter to lower herself down to her knees, refusing to break their gaze. He exhaled shakily as she took him into her hand. The thick heat in his gut increased as she opened her mouth, licking the head. With a gasp Justin moved his right hand from the counter into her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” He growled, feeling the heat from her tongue trailing along the side of his cock back to the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this what you were imagining at the ice cream shop, Justin?” She asked, with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex rubbed the head against her tongue once more before taking him into her mouth. He almost came right then and there. The hot warmth of her mouth surrounded him. He felt her starting to suck while he tightened his grip on her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his hips buckle, pushing inside her mouth further. Pulling his hips back, he helped guide her. The heat continued to build inside him with each brush of her tongue. If he wanted to last, she needed to stop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alex…” He grunted her name and she pulled him out of her mouth. “Stand up.” </span>
</p>
<p>Removing his hand from her hair, he watched her do as he told. Helping her back onto the counter he pulled her into a brief kiss. He trailed his lips from hers to her jaw before he adjusted himself between her legs.</p>
<p>
  <span>“We both know you did it on purpose.” He nipped at her skin while momentarily pushing the head of his member inside her. “Say it, and you’ll get it.”</span>
</p>
<p>“Justin,“ she breathed and tried to lift her hips, but he tightened his grip on her. </p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head he rubbed his member against her clit causing them both to inhale. Suddenly she started yanking at the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off of him. He proceeded to pull his second shirt over his head before his fingers found the edge of her shirt. After discarding the shirt, he reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She dug her nails into his shoulder. Justin forcefully growled and pressed his mouth against hers roughly. The kiss was uncoordinated and sloppy. She pulled her nails from his shoulders and down his back. He bit her bottom lip harder than he normally would’ve, causing her to whimper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it…” He abruptly broke off their kiss and lined himself up with her center. </span>
</p>
<p>Taking in the sight of her, he noted the beads of sweat on her forehead. He could see just how badly she wanted him. Without warning he pushed his cock inside her, sinking into her heat with a groan. </p>
<p>
  <span>She moaned loudly, pulling him towards her while Justin brushed his lips against hers. He only allowed her a brief moment to adjust to his intrusion before pulling his hips back and then pushing in again. He moved his head to get a better look at her, and knew she was almost to the point of giving in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He punctured his question with calculated thrusts, “Are… you gonna…say </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” She moaned, arching her back while pressing her chest into him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I did it on purpose.”</span>
</p>
<p>“Yeah?” He felt the heat bubbling in his abdomen as he leaned his forehead against hers. “You did?” </p>
<p>
  <span>Alex closed her eyes and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>“Tell me why.” </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted you… to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> me…” She moaned, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exhaled harshly, as she opened her eyes. The fact that she admitted to teasing him, only encouraged him to quicken his pace. He wanted her more than anything, and he had her. If he couldn’t openly kiss her or hold her, he sure as hell could leave little bread crumbs upon her skin. Showing that she was in fact, taken. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>good.” He breathed the words, feeling the heat building in his gut.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trailing his lips from her cheek down her neck, he paused at her collarbone. Suckling upon her skin, he continued thrusting his hips. With his right hand, he gently cupped her left breast. Rolling the hardened nipple between his fingers while lapping his tongue against her skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear her say his name. Feeling the pleasure twisting inside his gut, he slid his hand from her breast. His fingers trailing down her side before grabbing her hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say my name, Alex,” he commanded, as he pulled his hips backwards, thrusting roughly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She parted her lips with a whimper. He could tell by the crinkle in her brows that she was unable to formulate any words as he ground himself into her. He repeated his action and she responded by doing as he told.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Justin</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>The way his name rolled off her tongue made him groan. With one last thrust, he found the peak of warmth that pushed him over the edge.</p>
<p>
  <span>With a gasp, he dug his fingers into her hip and kissed her. His heat spilled inside her. With her mouth resting against his, he shuddered. The ebbing high catching up with them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Justin focused on the sound of her breathing and the faint thud of his racing heartbeat. He took a deep breath, and adjusted himself. Her breathy laugh ghosted against his cheek while she shakily lowered her legs from his hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realize, after that I’m probably gonna tease you more,” she said, pressing her hand against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an amused scoff, he pulled back to look at her. “I shouldn’t be surprised.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” she hummed with a laugh. “No, you really shouldn’t be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With her help, he managed to untangle their limbs before pulling out of her. With a small twist at the corner of his mouth he mumbled a new spell. Instantly the evidence from their activities vanished from the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“New wandless spell?” She murmured with a slight lift of her brow while he just shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> been reading hundreds of spells this week,” he said with a smile as he found his boxers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling them on with a huff, Justin bent down to grab his t-shirt and handed it to her. After pulling his shirt over her head, she grabbed the counter and placed her feet on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of studying spells,” she paused while he set their things on the counter beside her. “Anything new?”</span>
</p>
<p>Looking at her, he instantly knew what she was asking. With a sigh, he reached out his hand and gently pulled her towards him. </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe you’re right. Maybe we should talk with Professor Crumbs,” he said, shaking his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on. What about that one spell that replaced the words in people's memories?” She tilted her head and he sighed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s magic, Alex. It’s not guaranteed to work, and the idea of…,” he paused, leaning towards her, “If that spell isn’t done correctly, it could go really wrong.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, nibbling upon her bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that magic does what it wants. But isn’t it worth it?” She asked, and he could see the glossy sheen in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There has to be a better way,” he whispered, and pressed his forehead against hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a long pause, before he heard her sigh. “Alright, fine. I guess that means we’ll be paying good ol’ Crumbs a visit.”</span>
</p>
<p>“I’m still looking for alternative spells, but it looks like it,” he said, briefly pressing his lips against hers. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Justin,” she breathed his name as he found her eyes. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too,” he mumbled. </span>
</p>
<p>A soft vibrating sound pulled them back to reality and he placed a kiss on her temple before pulling away. Alex reached for her phone while he pulled his wand from his pocket. </p>
<p>“Well, Harper left for her parents. Dinner at my apartment?” She smiled softly and he nodded. </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew from her softened expression that she’d moved on from their conversation. However, he couldn't help but think about the memory spell. The spell wasn’t the issue. Casting the spell properly on the other hand was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>If only there was a way to take the guesswork out of casting a spell, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought as he slipped on his pants.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Becuase It's Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Justin allows himself to overthink the gravity of their situation and Alex notices him struggling. Things start to spiral as they're almost caught in the act and Alex can't help shake the feeling of worry when she has an unexpected visitor.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to thank my beta TheWolfHourx! I appreciate you taking the time to help me with my story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Because It’s Us </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Next Morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since Justin was younger he usually made decisions based on facts and not how he felt. After doing research he came to the conclusion that feelings were opinion based, making them less reliable. However, he found that if he rooted arguments in logic, he was more often right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was statistically harder proving the validity of an opinion anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By using a logical approach, he felt more confident with his decisions. Though he knew not all decisions were as simple as listing off facts. Some required a different approach, especially when making a choice that had to do with feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin sighed deeply, and stared up at her ceiling while listening to their soft breathing. Her apartment was dimly lit by the pale moonlight. It wasn’t surprising to him that he couldn’t sleep. The thought of telling anyone, about them being together wouldn’t leave him alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if Professor Crumbs tells Mom and Dad?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Would he tell the Wizarding Council?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>… What if I lose her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin knew thinking in the middle of the night was never a good idea. Yet the heaviness lingered along with the vivid image of their parents' faces. He knew them so well and the idea of them finding out scared him. The sheer amount of negative outcomes vastly outweighed the possible good ones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pursing his lips, he looked to his left at Alex’s sleeping form. Lifting his hand, he focused on the soft warmth of her bare back beneath his fingers. He watched her take a deep breath before sleepily scooting towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her body towards him, and he found her chocolate gaze. Brushing the stray curls from her face to better see her soft features, he gave a small smile of acknowledgment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Justin,” she whispered his name with lips slightly parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using his fingers, he lifted her chin towards him and leaned down. He paused, brushing his lips against hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How could being with her be wrong if it felt this way?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin trailed his fingers down her side and past her hip, feeling the warmth of her skin. Gently grabbing her thigh, he pulled her leg across his lower half. The heat from between her legs instantly met his exposed member. Without saying anything, she pressed her lips against his with a hum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin opened his mouth when she brushed her tongue against his bottom lip. As she kissed him, he felt her moving her hand down his chest, trailing along the dips in his abdomen. She peeled a breathy groan from him by taking him into her hand and stroking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat intensified as she rubbed the head of his member against her damp heat. In one swift motion she positioned him at her opening and guided him inside. Breaking the kiss, he groaned and tightened his grip on her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” her name rolled off his tongue as she wiggled her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips and opened his eyes to find her looking at him. Sliding his hand from her thigh to her back he pressed her against him and rolled her beneath him. Using his elbow to prop himself up and felt her grab his upper arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaning down, he captured her lips and pulled his hips back slowly. With a grunt, he pushed back inside her and felt her gasp against his mouth. He could feel the familiar warmth inside his gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t lose her. It was fucking selfish, but he couldn’t just go back to before. He’d been able to compartmentalize his feelings once, but he couldn’t do it again. Not after everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin kept his pace slow and steady, relishing their soft movements. Alex broke their kiss with a gasp, but he kept trailing kisses against her skin. She whimpered as he ground himself into her. This wasn’t sex. It was never just sex with her; this was making love. He wanted every movement he made to show her himself. Even if it was only a little taste of how he felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he whispered, his voice husky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin felt his eyes stinging and a lump forming in his throat. On paper everyone always saw him as the ‘perfect’ son, even a role model student when he was in school. He followed the rules, worked hard, and always tried to do the right thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, none of that meant anything without her</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Even if he’d been given the option, he knew he couldn’t choose differently. The mere thought of a life without her was empty… incomplete.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the heat building in his cheeks while his body tingled with every thrust of his hips. Exhaling, he breathed the three words followed by her name against her skin. She clung to him, pulling him closer and gasped beside his ear while he swallowed the thick feeling in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too-” she breathed the words against his cheek and trailed her fingers against his rib cage, “-Justin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made sure his thrusts were steady. The heat invaded his veins, while his entire body thrummed with pleasure. She arched her back beneath him and he suckled at the spot below her ear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The slow building pleasure steadily increased with every thrust. Her skin was hot against his and slick with sweat. He listened to the soft rhythmic creaking of her mattress and sighed against her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you… so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking </span>
  </em>
  <span>much, Alex.” He felt a singular tear trailing down the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dug her fingernails into his skin and he hissed softly at the sudden prickling. He felt her slowly come undone. She moaned his name and pulled him over the edge with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world stilled with his gasp as he tightened his grip and pulled her hips towards him. A world with Alex was a world painted in vivid color. He couldn’t go back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slumped against her, feeling the buzzing in his lips. Taking a moment to catch his breath, he leaned his head back to look at her. The guilt he knew he should feel from being with her like this, nowhere to be found.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling his now softening member out of her, he mumbled the new wandless spell to be safe. Slipping his arm under her, he rolled them so she was on top of his chest. There was a glittering reflection of the moonlight in her eyes that made him pause. The heavy feeling reappeared from earlier as he looked at her. It was almost as if he could still hear the questions echoing in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Justin,” she whispered while he watched her expression falter. “You've got that serious thinking look. What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he said, looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She whispered, and even in the moonlight he could see the squinting look of disbelief. “Because that look is telling a different story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” He said with a shrug. “Just thinking about us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About us?” She asked, with a momentarily pinched expression. “Does it have to do with Professor Crumbs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pursed his lips and exhaled slowly. “We’re gonna be fine, Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know?” She asked, and he could hear the uneasiness behind her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’ve said before, because it’s us. We always find a solution. And we’ll find the right one again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her return his soft smile with one of her own as her features relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s late,” he mumbled, briefly kissing her. “We should get some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>sleeping until someone,” she coughed his name, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Justin… </span>
  </em>
  <span>woke me up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfheartedly, he glared at her before wrapping his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and placed a kiss on her jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, well, I didn’t hear you complaining a few minutes ago.” He smirked, and she gently smacked his upper arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, Justin,” she said, and he swore he could see the faint pink in her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chucked, kissing her cheek before letting her slide back onto the mattress beside him. She grabbed her pillow and pulled the thin sheet up higher on her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was at that moment he knew going back to before their first bet wasn’t an option. Being with her changed everything. Tomorrow he had to find another way. Telling Crumbs with no back-up plan wasn’t an option. </span>
</p><p><em><span>Maybe looking into spell casting and magical conductors might help, </span></em><span>he</span> <span>thought to himself.</span></p><p>
  <span>If there was a way to cast the memory spell correctly, he had to find it. He wasn’t about to put their fate in anyone else’s hands other than his own.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex decided that she didn’t need permission on what to do and when to do it. Sure approval felt nice at times, however it wasn’t like she was gonna wait around for someone to tell her yes or no. Especially when it came to something she wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And right now, she wanted to sleep the day away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was the idea until she reached out in her bed only to find a cold empty space beside her. She patted the empty spot with furrowed brows. It was the smell of coffee and the sizzling sound of breakfast that made her open her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock beside her bed read 9:12 AM. She couldn’t stop herself from groaning. Quickly grabbing her sheer flat sheet, she pulled it over her head. Not that it helped with the overwhelming amount of light coming from her window. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the fuck is my blanket?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh good, you’re awake. I made breakfast.” Justin called from her kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling the flat sheet down, she squinted at him. Not quite a glare because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> make her food after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I appreciate the thought, you do know that Saturday is my sleep till Sunday day. Don’t you?” She huffed, sliding to the edge of her bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, that is today, isn’t it?” He asked as she reached for his t-shirt from yesterday off the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled on the shirt and made her way to the kitchen. Before she sat down he turned and handed her a cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extra cream and sugar.” He gave her a soft smile and she attempted to hide hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s in a good mood.” She took a sip and sat down. “Any particular reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just excited to study today, is all.” He set a plate down in front of her and sat across the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do realize how lame that sounds, right?” She smirked, setting her coffee down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watched him open the spell book upon the table before looking at her with pursed lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say, I like learning.” He shrugged and she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She proceeded to finish eating her omelette, setting her fork down upon the plate. Looking at Justin while he casually continued to read what looked to be a spell book, she reached for her coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex took the moment to study him as intently as he did his book while she sipped on the warm drink. She enjoyed the fact she currently wore his shirt leaving him in only his black boxers. Mentally she took notes about his smooth pale skin and the dips in muscle. She even found that she liked the light dusting of hair upon his chest. A smile tugged at her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking down at the table, she noticed Harper’s training wand. She made a mental note to tell Harper to be more careful where she leaves it. Though maybe she wasn’t one to talk. Both Justin and her wands were also on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking back at him with a satisfied hum she tucked a section of hair behind her ear. Justin found her eyes and proceeded to return her expression with a smile of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the food,” she said and set her drink down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Alex,” he smiled widely and lifted his brows. “I’ve been watching cooking shows for tips lately, and they’re really helping.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would,” Alex snorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha-ha,” he said dryly, rolling his eyes as he took another bite of his breakfast. “They’re actually very informative.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled looking down at her plate as she listened to Justin turn the page in his spell book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything new?” She asked curiously, causing him to sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew after their moment last night that maybe the idea of talking to Crumbs was definitely adding to Justin’s stress. He did look up to the older wizard afterall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, no. The spells that could’ve been useful have been recalled due to glitches.” He pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded her head. “Well you know, we could take another look at that memory spell you mentioned.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t ruled the spell out yet. I just-,“ Justin ran his fingers through his hair and closed the book, “-I want to be sure of our options. It’s important to consider all possible scenarios. Especially when it comes to using magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first she couldn’t quite place where she’d seen his current expression. Examining his features, she began to nibble on her bottom lip. Then it hit her. His eyes were heavy again, just like they’d been last night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of him in her bed covered in moonlight from last night flashed in her mind. She could almost feel the delicate and desperate movements he’d made while they made love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look Justin, normally I’m the type of person to just ignore something until it goes away,”  she sighed, setting her cup down. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span> I know you, and can tell you’re upset by the idea of talking to Crumbs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not just the thought of telling Professor Crumbs. It’s the thought of telling anyone without a back up plan,” he said, and exhaled sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Then we use magic,” she said with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no clear cut answer to find, Alex. It’s researching and weighing the probability of each outcome,” he said, leaning back in his chair. “Also, I would like to clarify that I wasn’t upset last night. I was just thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex attempted to find his eyes and he looked away. She squinted at him. His shoulders slumped just a little, signaling he was indeed overthinking. He opened his mouth to speak and she held up a hand before he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Justin. You’re ‘thinking’ too much and need to chill,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Now, this isn’t something I like to admit… but you’re right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About?” He asked, meeting her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact that it’s us, and that we’ll find the right thing to do,” she said with a shrug. “Only we’ll do it together. Not just you alone in the lair for days on end.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex…” He breathed her name, his features were soft and his head was tilted. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t even stop the smile on her own lips from forming. Picking up her fork and she reached across the table and took a small bite sized section from his omelette. Silently hoping it would distract him and lessen how exposed she felt when he looked at her like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he gasped when she ate the bite and grinned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly she could see his shoulders relaxing as he squinted at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” he lifted his brows, “I love you…. But just to be clear. There will never be a free pass for you to eat my food. And yes. I know this won’t stop you, but I felt like I needed to say it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex giggled, taking a sip of coffee as he reached for their now empty plates. Setting her mug down beside his cup of juice, she walked over to him while he rinsed their dishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Welp</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she started to talk as he turned to face her while drying his hands with a small towel, “I mean as long as we’re telling the truth, I’m probably gonna keep doing it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, knowing I was right doesn’t make me feel better. I think I would prefer having all my food.” He sighed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex could see the amusement behind his pursed lips causing her to roll her eyes. Setting the towel down he walked towards her and effortlessly slipped his arms around her waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wrapping her arms around his neck she let him walk them a few steps backwards. Then slowly allowed him to guide her onto her bed. Feeling him push at the only article of clothing she had on, she helped pull it over her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him toss the shirt across the room, Alex found herself smirking. If this was part of their new routine, she could definitely get used to it. He sighed, resting his forehead against hers as she wrapped her legs around his hips. One of his hands followed the curve of her breast before trailing down her side and to her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at least there's a bright side,” she spoke softly and looked into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” he mumbled and leaned forward to brush her lips softly with his own. “And what would that be, Alex?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sighed as he trailed his lips along her jaw and stopped to suckle just below her ear. With a soft shudder, she wiggled her hips against the bulge in his boxers causing him to groan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she whispered, “We have the apartment to ourselves for the next three hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nipping softly at her neck, he trailed his tongue to sooth the sensitive skin. Alex slid her right hand along his bicep while he pulled his head back and brushed his lips against hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm… That is a plus,” he hummed and proceeded to capture her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex felt her whole body relax into the kiss as he parted her lips with his tongue. Every time they kissed she had to remind herself to breathe. His touch was intoxicating and she often found herself getting lost in the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Justin seemed to get the idea when she started to push at his boxers. Just when he started to help pull at them there was a loud scuffling sound that startled them both. Breaking the kiss abruptly, Alex looked to her right  towards the front door. She listened to the locked door knob jiggling and panic set in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Alex cursed while Justin started to push himself off of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s my wand?” Justin asked quickly and stumbled as they both heard the sound of keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… Crap. I don’t know!” Alex scrambled to help grab the clothing on the ground. “Justin, what do we do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm,” he paused, grabbing the clothing from her. “Okay. There’s no time to look. Get into bed. I’ll hide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex nodded as he got onto the floor and shoved their clothing under her bed. He then pushed himself underneath while she grabbed her blanket at the foot of the bed. It only occurred to her that she was still completely naked as she slid under the blanket and the door opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harper,” Alex said as she pulled the blanket up to her chin and pretended to be sleepy. “What’re you doing back? It isn’t noon yet, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Alex, it’s not,” Harper said with a sigh. “Also, I know it’s your sleep till Sunday day, but you could’ve at least unlocked the door.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper winced as she dropped two bags inside the room and shut the door. Alex attempted to look around the room to see where her wand might be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed softly and spoke, “Really, Harper? Are you really surprised that I’m still in bed on my lazy day?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no…” Harper shrugged and walked towards her. “But don’t you strive to be lazy on more than just Saturday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yes. Yes, I do.” Alex laughed a little. “Thank you for noticing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when Alex spotted both her and Justin’s wands. They sat across the room on the kitchen table beside her coffee cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course they’re out in the open for Harper to see</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought, then turned onto her side while keeping the blanket under her chin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s when she looked back at her friend to see Harper giving her a pinched expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to get out of bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh… nope. Not yet.” Alex pursed her lips and closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally I would probably ask why, but it was a long drive back from my parents. So I’ll be right back.” Harper made her way across the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second Alex heard the click of the bathroom door she threw back her sheet and rolled out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pst</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alex made the noise and Justin peeked out from under the bed causing her to roll her eyes. “Oh, would you get out of there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She padded over to the kitchen feeling the cool laminate floor under her feet as she grabbed their wands. Accidentally knocking Harper’s wand on the floor in the process, she rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that my wand?” Justin asked and quickly pulled himself to his feet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is.” She huffed and whirled her wand, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Justin and I are feeling cold and exposed, because we are indecent we need to be dressed in clothes.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a whooshing warmth Alex watched clothing magically appear. She wore black leggings and her pink and white striped sweater dress. She briefly noted Justin’s faded maroon plaid button down on top of a white t-shirt with khakis. Slipping her wand into her boot, she handed him his wand as they heard the toilet flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Justin, you need to go-” she started to say but he shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Wait,” he reached out and quickly pulled her towards him by her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look he gave her made her breathing stutter, and before he could say anything else she kissed him. After pulling away she saw a small smile tug at his lips. When he opened his eyes, she shook her head and gave him a slight push on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now go, dork.” She looked at the bathroom door and back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, fine,” he said and twirled his wand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he left he winked at her and she attempted to hide a small smile. In an instant, he was gone. Alex continued to stare where he stood seconds ago wishing he hadn’t left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You changed quickly.” The sudden intrusion of Harper’s voice made Alex jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said as she used the corner of her bed to steady herself. “Harper, we've talked about you not sneaking up on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Harper said, walking towards her. “Although, I wasn’t really sneaking up on you. You were just doing that thing you do when you’re thinking about something. Looking off into the distance. Kind of like how Justin does when he’s thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, no I wasn’t. If anything I was trying to make sure I got enough sleep today,” Alex said, quickly redirecting the conversation away from Justin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sure you got enough sleep…” Harper snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper continued to talk, but Alex found herself lost in thought. Harper mentioned something about her parents and then Zeke. But all Alex could think about was Justin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but wonder; what if Harper knew their secret? How would she react? Would she be supportive? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, you </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>can’t</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> tell her. This isn’t like telling her about being a Wizard… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex blinked away the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute, you still need to explain what you meant yesterday.” Harper pointed at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Explain what?” Alex looked away, feeling uneasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fact you may or may not be seeing someone,” she said and Alex puckered her lips.”It really was unclear. Especially because it seemed like you were saying it to make Justin jealous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d really hoped that Harper would have just let it go. Then again, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Why would I want to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>Justin</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous?” Alex played off what her friend was saying hoping something would help change the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because you’ve lost all the bets so far?” Harper shrugged and Alex gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she huffed. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean Justin’s kind of got a knack for statistics and probability. So it’s not really a surprise, is it?” Harper countered while Alex rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Alex could respond, they both froze at the slight knock on their door. The door started to open slowly and a familiar voice spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock knock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> peeking around the door before stepping inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mason…” Alex took a deep breath as he shut the door behind him. “You can’t keep showing up and walking into our apartment uninvited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure you both were doing alright. After everything that happened the night of the party.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Alex crossed her arms and glared. “You mean the party where you used Harper’s training wand on me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason nodded, refusing to meet her stare as he walked towards her. Rolling her eyes, she clenched her jaw in frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re fine. You can leave now.” She pursed her lips as he stopped just before her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden ringing sound came from behind her causing her to look at Harper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s my cue. It’s Zeke. Better take this,” Harper said with an awkward laugh and walked towards the restroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen. Silently she hoped Mason would take a hint while she pulled out her wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, would you just give me a chance. We could talk about things, maybe go for a walk?” Mason pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m done going on walks.” She said, with a rather nonchalant shrug. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> ones with needy dogs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see we’re a bit angry today.” He said, and she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Duly noted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason’s voice reminded her of the time she found out about him and Juliet. It made her skin crawl and her stomach to tighten. Not because she hated him, but because she felt bad for him. The feelings she thought she had for him were nowhere to be found. Looking at him she sighed, and shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex spoke softly, “Mason you have to move on. I can’t keep repeating myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment she watched him purse his lips and nod his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, I’ll leave. But only because I respect your…,” he trailed off and looked past her, “wishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With furrowed brows Alex followed his eyes to the closed spell book, her coffee mug, and a glass of orange juice. She swallowed and hoped he would think the juice was Harper’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked back at her a brush of unease ghosted at the nape of her neck. He then looked back at the table and took a deep breath. Alex could’ve sworn his eyes glowed yellow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mason-” Alex was about to tell him he needed to leave, but he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Before I go, Alex, may I ask you one thing?” He interrupted her, while his tone of voice made the hair on her forearm prickle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” She crossed her arms. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a long pause he looked her in the eyes. “Has Justin been here recently?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he said Justin’s name, she held her breath refusing to give him any reaction. She opened her mouth to respond when he looked her up and down. It was subtle, but she could now see the slight glow of his eyes. Mason took another deep breath, clenching his jaw. Tightening her grip on her wand she took a step towards the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that it’s any of your business, but no, he hasn’t,” She finally responded, looking at him to sell the lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Because I find it a bit hard to believe Harper was reading a spell book,” he said, taking a singular step towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could respond, they heard a soft crackling sound and looked down. He lifted his shoe only to find Harper’s training wand with a perfect crack down the center, splitting the wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mason,” Alex cursed, quickly bending down to pick up the wand as she set hers down on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wood felt cool under her fingers as she examined the damage. Surely, there was a way to fix it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well it looks like Zeke’s gonna have a small get together at his cabin in a few weeks…“ Harper’s voice pulled Alex’s attention from the wand and she watched her friend’s expression change instantly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Is that the training wand?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Alex winced, still holding the cracked wand. “Yes, it is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>we can fix it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Harper asked, eyes wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know. Fixing things is Justin’s department. He’ll know what to do,” Alex said. She noticed Mason visibly stiffened at the sound of Justin’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There’s no way he knows… He’s just acting this way because I told him to leave, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought, trying not to think too much about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Justin will know what to do. He always does,” Harper said, taking a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harper. I'm truly sorry. I didn’t notice the wand on the floor. I-I took a step forward, and well that’s when we heard the snapping bit,” Mason interrupted, and Alex refused to look his way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper nodded slowly with a half smile. “Alex is right. It’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex couldn’t help but giggle. “You know somethings wrong when somebody says I'm right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t you just buy a new one, Alex?” He said, and she shot him a glare. “What I meant to say is, is it necessary to always go running to Justin everytime there’s a problem?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the official Russo family training wand. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>just ‘buy a new one’,” Alex snapped, feeling irritated by his snide comments and jabs. “And I don’t run to Justin everytime there’s a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Harper started to talk, but the look Alex gave made her raise her hands in defense instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You kind of do actually. And if Justin can’t fix it, then I assume a new one is better than-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Hang on. Mason, why are you assuming Justin won’t be able to fix it?” She asked, tilting her head. “He’s literally repaired his wand after snapping it in half, and is one of the best wizards I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second she said it, she froze. Admitting things like that out loud to other people was not following The Steps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” He momentarily gaped at her, then shook his head. “Why so defensive when I talk about him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alex</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look he gave her made her grit her teeth. There was a pause, and Alex refused to look away first. As she continued to stare, she noticed the shift in his eyes and knew she needed to stop pushing. He nodded, looking at the table for a moment then back to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, in Alex’s defense she hasn’t been getting her extra sleep lately,” Harper chimed in with an awkward chuckle. “Mostly because of all the bets that her and Justin are making-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harper. I think we’ve heard enough,” Alex interrupted, taking a step towards her. “You both know that getting less sleep makes me cranky. That’s not new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think we have heard enough.” Mason pursed his lips, looking at Harper with crossed arms. “I’m interested in hearing more about these bets involving Justin. I’m assuming they must’ve been important. Especially if they were the reason you were giving up extra sleep, Alex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, they were. There was one that Alex wasn’t allowed to use magic for a whole twenty-fur hours.” Harper laughed, and Alex swallowed around the tight feeling in her throat. “You can imagine how that went.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>have</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to stop them. Change the subject.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alex could hear the little voice in her head reminding herself that she needed to be careful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harper</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Alex said her name sharply and shot her friend a look. “I think we should go fix your wand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using her eyes, she motioned to Mason and instantly Harper nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right! We should.” Harper said, looking back at Mason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex met his attention making sure to glare with a tight lipped half smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Mason spoke as she picked up her wand. “I can see when I’m no longer wanted. Best be on my way then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice of you to check on us, Mason,” Harper smiled and Alex rolled her eyes. “Well, aside from the whole braking the training wand part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. Again, sorry ‘bout that.” He spoke while Alex refused to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex paused, looking at Justin’s spell book that he left on the table. Without looking, she listened to Mason’s footsteps retreating, the sound growing softer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex,” his voice pulled her attention from the table, “I can tell somethings different with you. You seem off, and a bit secretive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mason stood in the open doorway of their apartment. His eyes were heavy and dimly glowing. Just knowing him and about werewolves, she could tell he was on edge. She needed to talk to Justin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to tell you things anymore, Mason,” she said, pursing her lips with a shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded stiffly, and the moment the door clicked shut she exhaled. She felt her shoulders relax, the tension slipping away slowly. Using the table she steadied herself and pursed her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought and began chewing upon her bottom lip, closing her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex knew that he suspected something the moment he saw the juice on the table. She also knew she fucked up by lying and saying Justin hadn’t been there. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who else would read a spell book willingly?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex, are you okay?” Harper’s voice interrupted her thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, what?” She turned towards her friend and smiled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>yeah. Let’s go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Wait,” Harper paused, looking towards the front door and back to her. “What was that, between you and Mason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants to get back together. I don’t.” She shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he was mad.” Harper looked around the room, and paused when looking at the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crap! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Alex quickly whirled her wand making the cups disappear from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper gasped, looking at Alex’s bed then back to the kitchen. “You had someone stay the night, didn’t you?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Alex racked her brain for an excuse, but none were to be found. “No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why Mason was acting that way.” Harper started pacing in a small circle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harper. If I was seeing someone, would it be that big of a deal?” She asked knowing she couldn’t lie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ha, so you are seeing someone!” Harper pointed and Alex huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she said and quickly snatched the spell book off the table. “Maybe I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>it,” Harper said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Harper, can we just go?” She walked towards her friend who continued to smile at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, but I’ll have you know as your best friend you are required to tell me more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we not talk about this right now?” Alex groaned. “It’s too early and I haven’t had nearly enough coffee yet. Also, can you not say anything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harper smiled, bringing her hand up to her mouth and turning it like a key. “Tick-a-lock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With furrowed brows Alex stared at her friend before rolling her eyes. The heavy feeling she normally felt around her mom tugged at her shoulders. She hated lying to everyone. Tucking the spell book under her arm, she grabbed Harper’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex knew they had to decide on a plan today. Between Mason asking about Justin and Harper knowing she was seeing someone, she knew they were running out of time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because it’s you and I… How can we not?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She exhaled shakily, recalling the moment Justin said those words to her. Whirling her wand, she found herself wondering what life would be like if they’d been born best friends instead. A life with all the memories and none of the guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Justin would find something that would allow them to use the memory spell. Because she wanted that life. With him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comment! 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>